


Haikyuu Oneshots

by JadesDevil (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JadesDevil
Summary: This is a lil book of Haikyuu fan fictions that I wrote in my free time!Hope you like it.Send in requests if you want anything specific.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 73
Kudos: 367





	1. Merman! Kageyama x Tsukishima

Tsukishima Kei loved the beach. The sounds of the waves and the hot sand beneath his feet was enough to calm him down from the loud traffic and the general loudness of the city. He didn’t live near a beach though, if he could, he probably would. But his grandfather lived next to a beach, and he was at his place almost every time school was off.

“Stay safe Kei.” His mom said, waving at him from the car. He was already halfway down the street when his mum added a small. “Don’t stay in the water too late.”

Kei spent the morning with his grandpa, just talking and helping out with the shop, he would take a walk on the beach after dinner but today he was going to spend the day with his grandfather, he also learnt how to clean and store fishing gear.

After dinner, Kei’s grandpa went out to play bingo with some friends and Kei went for his walk on the beach. This time he decided he’d go a little far off into the side of the beach, where the sand turned grainier, right before the rocks started. He could smell the salt in the water and the heaviness in the air, there was probably a storm coming in soon.

Kei liked storms too.

With the water coming up to his ankles, he waded into the water, stopping only when he saw a finger leaning against a nearby rock. In the darkness of the night he couldn’t make out who it was but the person looked like they were leaning on a boulder, maybe they were out on a swim, maybe they had come out to see the waves like him.

Kei knew it would probably be better if he didn’t go, but Kei was never really one for making good decisions.

The boy didn’t notice me walking towards him, Kei could only see his back, his dark black hair dripping with water as he looked out at the sky.

“Excuse me?” he asked, trying to get his attention.

He turned around, Kei could see his face, his sharp cheekbones and his dark blue eyes, mirroring the colour of the water.

he was gorgeous.

Before Kei could say anything else, the man was under the water again, and he didn’t come back. There was a flick of silver and then he was gone. Kei stood there by the rocks, staring at the place where the man stood, watching as the waves dipped by the ocean.

Was he just imagining things? It was surely just him imagining something or a trick of the light, but at the back of Kei’s head, he knew he didn’t imagine the boy.

———

“What if he was a mermaid?” Kei mumbled, earning himself a smack on his leg from his grandfather’s neighbours son and the guy he spends most of his vacations with when he’s not out on the beach - Kuroo.

He scoffed. “What the hell Kei, I get dinosaurs but mermaids? Your’e supposed to be the smart one here.”

“How do you know they’re not real?” Kei challenged.  
“Have you seen one?”

“I haven’t seen your brain either dipshit.” Kei rolled his eyes.

———

Kei was walking on the beach again after dinner, he had some strawberry cake in a Tupperware to eat by the rocks, his glasses carefully in his pocket and pants rolled up so that he wouldn’t get them wet and sandy.

When he neared the spot where he saw the - thing, he saw a bob of black hair again. He was back, and this time he couldn’t see me. Trying to be as quiet as he possibly could, Kei went closer to him, Tupperware carefully tucked in hand as he tried not to scare him.

“Excuse me.” Kei whispered.

It was enough to make him look up at him with those blue eyes, they always seemed to reflect the water on that particular day.

“Again?” He whispered, he spoke the same language…and he looked pretty human too.

Kei could see the panic on the man’s face but thankfully, he didn’t duck underwater or disappear like last time. “I’m..uh…I saw you and I was wondering if you got stuck.” Kei finally managed to spit out, it was a convincing lie though.

“I’m..I’m uh fine.” He said, staring at Kei’s legs - not even trying to hide it. “I’ll leave later…you may go.”

He cocked his head to the side, smirking. “Are you sure you’ll be fine? You don’t seem to have legs.”

The man seemed to blush, looking down at the water and frowning. “Leave.”

“Why don’t you leave? Maybe we can walk home together.” Kei shot back, he was going to find out what this man was.

Kei could tell the man was going to leave so he spoke up. “I’m Tsukishima Kei.”

The man huffed. “Tobio.”

Kei sat down on the rock. Tobio. Tobio was a pretty name, it meant to fly, which was surprising since Tobio was probably a merman.

Kei blinked, taking out the milk bread he had in his pocket. Tobio’s eyes were following his every movement, trying to see what Kei would do next. He held out the milkbread, a little farther away from Tobio’s reach.

“This is milkbread.” He said, taking a nibble in front of Tobio, making extravagant eating sounds to convince the merman that milkbread was one of the best things on earth. Tobbio’s eyes were fixated on Kei’s lips, watching him chew and swallow the small piece of bread.

Tobio held out his hand, and Kei ripped up a small piece and gave it to him. Tobio eyed the bread before sniffing it and turning it around in his palm once again before taking a small bite.

He swallowed and looked at Kei.

He held his hand out for more.

“If you tell me that you’re a mermaid, I’ll give this to you.”

The merman shook his head, water droplets flicking off his jet black hair. Kei stood up to his full height, waving the milk bread above Tobio’s head. If he wanted the milkbread, he would either have to say that he was a merman or he would have to leap up, eventually showing his tail in the process.

The black haired man mumbled something under his breath.

“What did you say?”

Tobio blushed harder, he was glaring at Kei now.

“I’m a merman.”

Kei smirked, pleased with what he accomplished before bending back down with the milk bread in his hands. Before he had a chance to say anything, Tobio lunged forwards, taking the bread from his hands with his lips.

Kei couldn’t help but stare as Tobio ate the milk bread hungrily. he could feel a ghost of Tobio’s cold lips on his fingers, they were soft and wet and cold. He wondered for a second how they would feel against his chapped ones.

“More.” Tobio’s airy voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Kei cocked his head to the side. “I don’t have more.” He admitted. “But if you come here tomorrow…at the same time I can get some stuff…what do you eat down there?” He asked, immediately realising how stupid his question actually was.

“Seaweed and other plants.”

———

Kei had told his grandfather that he was going to meet up with Kuroo and Bokuto, that’s why he had three bags of food with him. Kei told Kuroo he was going to take a walk in the nearby woods and wanted to get some snacks for any stray animals.

He sat down on the ledge where he saw Tobio yesterday, the merman was late. Kei wondered how mermaids kept track of time underwater.

He took out all the boxes of food. After he accidentally packed some sushi, he tried to be considerate of the merman’s appetite, only bringing foods that wouldn’t upset his stomach too much.

He packed some milkbread, rice, strawberry shortcake, a small slice of cheese pizza, a few cookies and two packets of milk. He laid them all out like he was going to have a picnic, to someone passing by he would look like a madman.

There was a small dip in the water, and then he could suddenly see Tobio’s head bobbing up and down in the water. He shook his head to dry off, letting the water fall onto Kei as well, making him shiver.

“I have some more things today.” Kei said, taking out a pair of chopsticks and handing them to Tobio without much thought.  
That was a mistake.

The second Tobio held the chopsticks, they fell from his fingers and dropped in the water. Kei sighed, mentally scolding himself for being so stupid. Tobio looked at him with his head cocked to the side, confused.

“I’ll just feed you.” Kei said, he only had one pair of chopsticks left and he didn’t want them to go to waste too.

kei started off with rice, since that didn’t really have much of a taste. Tobio opened his mouth wide, scrunching his eyes in anticipation as Kei brought the chopsticks to his lips.

His eyes remained closed as he chewed and chewed, before swallowing it. Tobio opened his eyes and looked at him. For some reason, Kei was scared of what he would think of the rice, but it wasn’t like he made it.

Tobio opened his mouth again, waiting for another bite.

Slowly, in the span of a few hours, Tobio had finished almost all of his food, Kei took a few bites here and there but never really ate all that much. He only ate a few bites of the pizza before pushing it away for Kei to finish, it was probably too greasy for his system right now. But he seemed to really like the milk, he started drinking Kei’s packet when his own one finished.

“More?” He asked again, holding his empty milk packet towards Kei, making the blond boy snort.

“I haven’t got more…but next time I’ll get you more milk.”

Kei thought Tobio would leave, he didn’t have a reason to stay with him now that their meal was over, but Tobio didn’t move. “I’m too full.” He muttered. “I’ll stay here for a bit.”

Kei nodded, leaning back and kicking his shoes off in two fast motions, the action made Tobio flinch and close his eyes. “Your feet!” He exclaimed, looking worried about the wellbeing of his ‘feet’.

He laughed, a true genuine laugh at the way Tobio behaved at him taking off his shoes. He wiggled his toes just to make Tobio look more uncomfortable than he already was. “These aren’t a part of me.” Kei explained. “I can take these off…they’re called clothes.”

“Clothes.” Tobio echoed, reaching out and tugging at his pants gently, making Kei go red in the face and scramble back. “These come off too?” He asked.

Kei could swear he did it on purpose but he was a mermaid, Kei didn’t even know if they had genitals or not. “No…these stay on Tobio.” He said sternly. “But maybe I’ll bring swimming clothes tomorrow and we can swim.”

Tobio looked like someone had hit him with a volleyball. “Swim?”

“Yeah.” Kei snickered. “People can swim too you know.”

———

This time Tobio was there before Kei. He trekked up to the rocks and sat where he usually did without a word. Today he decided to wear shorts and a t-shirt over his swimming trunks so he could change quickly. Tobio watched the plastic bag full of milk and rice in his hand carefully, trying to see what was inside it.

“Here.” Kei said, handing him a packet of milk. “Why don’t you just drink one and so we’ll be able to swim right after?” He asked but Tobio was drinking his milk, honestly Kei wasn’t even sure if he heard him.

Kei watched Tobio drink his milk, weirdly intrigued. Now that he knew that he was a mermaid, he didn’t have to stay. He had found his answers, what else did he want from him now? But there was something about Tobio that made key want to spend more time with him.

Maybe it was just the fact that he was one of the few things Kei obsessed over as a child, maybe it was the fact that his hair was so shiny and his eyes were so blue, maybe it was the fact that Kei felt more at ease than he did with even his best friend from the city.

Whatever it was, Kei liked it.

Tobio reached over and poked Kei’s thigh, letting his hand stay there for a good minute before pulling back. Kei could feel his skin heat up at his touch. His hands were cool and human like, despite the ridges in between his fingers that would come off as scaly.

“It’s soft.” He mumbled before shifting a little and pulling himself out of the water slowly. Kei couldn’t help but look at the way the muscles in his back moved and flexed when he used all his weight to pull himself up. When his upper body was on the rock, Kei let his eyes flicker to his tail.

He didn’t want to be rude but he just couldn’t stop staring at it. It looked slippery and shiny, the rich blue tail that almost matched the colour of the water if it weren’t for the specks of aquamarine that shone in the sunlight.

“I see yours…it’s fair if you see mine.” He mumbled, looking at his hands, nervous. Kei blinked, reaching forward hesitantly to touch the tail, but that made Tobio wince and fall back into the water quite…clumsily.

He came out in a second, his cheeks dusted pink as he glared at Kei.

No touching.

“Let’s go swim.” Kei stated calmly after the mini staring contest both boys had. He stood up and took off his shorts and t-shirt, trying his best not to focus on the pair of eyes staring at his every movement in awe.

He left his glasses inside the plastic bag and instantly he felt a little uneasy, he knew he should’ve just worn his contacts no matter how much they itched.

He jumped into the water headfirst, flinching when the cold water hit him, he seemed to be making worse decisions than usual today. When he came back up for air, Tobio looked at him funny.

“You can’t hold your breath?”

Kei shook his head, even without his glasses he could tell that Tobio was trying his best not to laugh at him. Kei huffed in annoyance and began to swim a little farther out into the sea. Tobio followed behind him, swimming at an even slower pace than he would usually since he’s been swimming his whole life.

Tobio’s tail looked even more majestic underwater. It was long and moved from side to side in time with the waves.

kei had to keep coming up for water and one specific time where he had too, he felt Tobio’s tail rub up against him. Taking in consideration how skilled of a swimmer the merman would be, this was no accident.

Tobio came up for water, that’s when key noticed that they were right beside the boulder they had started off from. The merman took Kei’s hand in his and put it on his tail, right below his waist.

His tail was so soft and smooth, key didn’t even notice that he was gripping it hard until Tobio let out a sound of protest.

Kei loosened his hold, his hand was right where a human’s butt would be, and Tobio’s reaction was nothing short of how a human would react with their ass gabbed.

The blond boy blushed bright and looked at the merman, about to apologise when Tobio pushed him against the boulder with his tail. Before he could say anything, Tobio’s lips were on his and his tail was pressed against his thigh and everything seemed to merge into one.

Kei had kissed people before and so had Tobio - from the sheer amount of skill he showed, but from some reason this beat all the kisses he had before. Tobio’s lips were wet and soft and cool all at the same time, Kei didn’t want this to stop. Tobio pressed him up against the boulder, his tongue hungrily swiping against his lips when Kei was forced to pull back for air.

He felt the end of Tobio’s tail move closer to the end of his swimming trunks.

“Kiss me again.” Tobio whispered in his ear.

Who was Kei to go against a merman’s request?


	2. Jealous! Oikawa x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa isn't the type to get jealous

Jealous! Oikawa x Kageyama 

Oikawa wasn’t the type to get jealous. 

He was confident in himself, more than how much people around his were. His hair was soft and he was quite fit if he said so himself. In all of his relationships, it was always the other person to get all flustered and jealous when they saw Oikawa with someone, even if they were just talking. This made Oikawa feel like he had the upper hand. 

He remembers when he first began seeing Kageyama. They were in the same college, the black haired boy was his underclassmen of course, but when his roommate introduced them to each other - again, they managed to put past their differences and eventually even began spending more time with each other. 

When Oikawa joined the national team, and Kageyama was in his last year of college, Oikawa confessed. 

Kageyama didn’t talk to Oikawa for a week after that, he said he needed time to thing, so Oikawa gave him time. He knew Kageyama would say yes, and he did. 

Now they had been dating for around two years. Kageyama was on the national team now, playing as their official setter ever since Oikawa’s knees practically gave out during an important match, now he coaches players. 

Oikawa has no reason to be jealous because of kageyama. For the past years, the younger man has been nothing but loyal and supportive, and even when Oikawa hung out with his old friends from high school Kageyama patiently waited at home for him, offering him a glass of water before cuddling and watching a film in comfortable silence. Surely Oikawa was the same. Sometimes Kageyama went on training camps with Bokuto or Nishinoya, and he couldn’t call for a week. Oikawa would worry about his health of course, but he never once doubted that Kageyama would find someone better, mostly because he believed that he was the best anyone could have. 

And besides, him being jealous was totally not cool. 

Oikawa wasn’t the type to get jealous. 

———

So when Kageyama came back home from practice one day and told him that Hinata had invited him and some of the other Karasuno boys over for a weekend getaway a little far away from the city, Oikawa nodded with a tight lipped smile and took a sip of his tea. 

Hinata. 

Oikawa knew that him and Kageyama had some history, maybe it was simply the way they looked at each other in their high school matches or the way whenever they saw each other, the air around them would grow tense. Oikawa didn’t press Kageyama for an explanation though, he knew the boy wasn’t comfortable talking about his past affairs. 

Just the fact that Hinata was the who invited Kageyama made him feel uneasy. What did his boyfriend ever see in that small little orange energy pack anyways? Whatever it was, Oikawa hoped from the bottom of his heart that it was gone. 

That night, when Oikawa helped Kageyama pack for the weekend, he couldn’t help but listen to the excitement in his voice when he spoke about how much fun him and his team used to have. Oikawa listened to Kageyama talk about the time Tsukishima accidentally got drunk on coach Ukai’s bad vodka and the time Suga - Mr. refreshing had to scold Daichi in front of Nekoma’s entire team because he was being too rough on Tanaka. 

Oikawa smiled and listened to Kageyama, occasionally running his fingers through his soft black hair. Usually, it was Oikawa who rambled and Kageyama who listened so it felt nice whenever they switched roles, Oikawa couldn’t help but feel important, more worthy with Kageyama in his arms, talking about his most precious memories. 

Kageyama talked and talked and talked until he started falling asleep. 

“Night Tobio.” Oikawa whispered, kissing Kageyama softly before tucking him into bed and going to the bathroom before coming back to bed. 

———

“Bye babe.” Oikawa smiled and kissed Kageyma, making the younger boy go red in the face even after so many years, earning them a snicker from Tsukishima in the distance. 

Kageyama asked Oikawa to drive him to the resort, and he agreed. The entire way there, Oikawa and kageyama sung along with the radio and Kageyama only hit him on the back of his twice for making dirty jokes. Everything seemed so normal, Oikawa almost forgot his state of panic when he found out that Hinata would be at the getaway. 

Almost. 

When he saw Hinata bounding up the street, he could feel the same feeling in his gut, only this time, much stronger. The small boy grew a few inches from the last time he saw him, and he had a piercing too. Oikawa waved as everyone got into the minivan, Daichi was driving them to their retreat. 

He tried to suppress the feeling of worry in his gut, because Oikawa wasn’t one to get jealous. 

———

“Iwa - chan!” Oikawa yelled over the phone at the diner he stopped at before heading home. 

He could hear his scowl over the phone. “What is it now?” 

“I’m feeling these things Iwa - chan.” He whined, playing with the waffle he had ordered. “I don’t know what to do about them.” 

“You gotta be more specific.” 

Oikawa started talking about how he felt when Kageyama mentioned he’d be with Hint the entire weekend and how he felt when he saw Hinata in the flesh. He tried his best to explain the feeling in his gut and when he finally sighed to signal Iwaizumi that he was done talking. 

“You’re just jealous you idiot.” 

Oikawa almost spit out his drink, he wasn’t one to get jealous. 

“No Iwa - chan! I can’t be jealous.” He whined. 

“What do you mean you can’t?” he asked. “It’s fine being jealous, why don’t you just talk to him?”

Oikawa shook his head. “No, that’s not cool at all.” He mumbled. “What if I just book a hotel near the retreat they’re at?” 

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi scoffed. “Because that’s definitely cool.” 

———

Oikawa ended up listening to Iwaizumi’s advice and drove home. Iwa - chan said that if he ended up getting too worried, he could just drive back since the retreat was only an hour away from where Oikawa and Kageyama lived. 

The second he reached home, he called kageyama to make sure everything was alright. 

The next two days, Oikawa kept on checking his phone for the occasional message from his boyfriend, kept tabs on all of the karasuno teams social media and even called Daichi occasionally just to make sure everything was under control. 

He had just come back home from a physical therapy session for his knee, after he made himself some lemonade, Oikawa sat himself down on his couch and began checking his twitter, and then his Instagram. 

He kept on scrolling and scrolling past pictures of Iwaizumi at a cafe, some famous person, another famous person, Suga shirtless in a pool, a famous person, this girl he went to elementary school with and finally a picture that Kageyama had posted a few days ago. 

The second he saw the picture, Oikawa’s breath hitched. There was Kageyama who was taking the selfie with Yamaguchi next to him and Tsukishima behind him with a scowl, Oikawa wasn’t too surprised. What surprised him the most was Hinata. The smaller boy was in front of Kageyama, smiling brightly as Kageyama ruffled his hair with his free hand. Hint was leaning into Kageyama in the picture softly, his head almost leaning against his chest. 

The entire picture made Oikawa’s chest boil. He said he wouldn’t get jealous over the phone to Iwaizumi but now he didn’t think it would be the right to trust Kageyama, no matter how much he wanted to. 

Kageyama called him just then, Oikawa couldn’t help but smile when he saw his sleeping face on the screen, it was a picture that Oikawa had taken himself when Kageyama was asleep one day after a big game. 

“Hey Tooru, we had lots of fun today.” Kageyama said in an airy voice, it was the voice he had when he was just a little bit tipsy. 

Oikawa chuckled. “I know sweetheart, I saw the picture.” He wasn’t going to let his jealousy ruin Kageyama’s trip. 

Kageyama giggled, and Oikawa could hear some other muffled voices in the background. “Hey Tooru?” He asked. 

“Yeah?” 

“We’re thinking of staying here for a few more days.” He giggled, the voices behind him were getting more distinct, the only thing he could make out was Nishinoya asking for more drinks - from the sound of it they were all in a bar. That wasn’t unusual, even he liked to go to bars with his friends after a long week. 

“So can you pick me up on Tuesday…or I could catch a ride with Hinata, he’s going to be coming to Tokyo for some stuff too.” Kageyama giggled out, the same time he heard a particularly distinct voice behind him. 

“Tobio chan! Let’s go outside, you can set for me!” 

Hinata. 

Hinata called Kageyama Tobio - chan. 

“Actually.” Oikawa said into the phone, the feeling in his gut was getting stronger than ever. “I’m on my way to where you’re staying, I’m meeting a friend there, so I’ll stop by for a while.” 

———

On the way there, Oikawa couldn’t stop thinking about what Hinata had that he didn’t. 

Was it because Oikawa had a busted knee and couldn’t have as much fun as he could years ago? Was it because it turns out that Hinata’s hair was in fact fluffier that Oikawa’s? Was it because Hinata was the same age as Kageyama and they had the same friend group? Was it maybe because Kageyama felt neglected? 

He’d had these thoughts before, and he’d always talk with Iwaizumi about them and problem solved, but right now he had to see Tobio himself - make sure that his little crow was alright. 

Ignoring the small ache in his knee when he parked the car at a bar near the resort they were all staying at, Oikawa put on his best angry face - which wasn’t hard at that point of time, and marched into the bar. 

He scanned the room, his eyes first landing on Sawamura having a nice chat with Sugawara, with two drinks in between them. Their libber was waltzing around with the bald one, who decided to get a few more tattoos here and there he noticed. 

“Oikawa!” Sawamura yelled when he saw him. “What are you doing here?” 

“I uh…” Oikawa suddenly realised that he hadn’t properly thought this out. “Have you seen Tobio chan? He left his…socks! He left his lucky socks at home.” 

The old captain shared a look with the silver haired setter, raising an eyebrow but motioning to the back where Oikawa hoped to find Kageyama - preferably away from Hinata. 

He went to the smaller area of the bar, he could see the blond of Tsukishima’s head giving the gang away. Oikawa could see his boyfriend sitting on a stool, laughing at something Yamaguchi had said with a drink in hand. That scene alone would’ve been enough to calm Oikawa’s mind but he could see Hinata right there. 

He was standing too close to his Tobio, laughing with his hand on Tobio’s arm and their sides touching. Oikawa stared for a few minutes, but when Tobio leaned towards him to grab something from the other side of him, Oikawa practically broke. 

“Get away from Tobio.” Oikawa hissed, his voice deep and angry as he grabbed Tobio’s arm and pulled him towards his chest. The drink splashed on Oikawa’s shirt but that was the least of his problems right now. All four boys were looking at Oikawa as if he was an actual alien. 

“W-what…what…” Kageyame muttered, staring at Oikawa with his dark, alcohol glazed eyes. He looked confused as he stared at Oikawa.   
“The hell Oikawa?” Hinata frowned, putting his drink on the table. 

Oikawa’s grip tightened on kageyama, although the smaller boy was struggling to get out of his grip. “Who do you think you are?” He said, getting louder. “Do you think you can come here and just steal kageyama away from me.” Oikawa didn’t know if he was yelling or not, but from the way everyone was now quiet and both Hinata and Kageyama were staring at him, with fear in his eyes. 

Oikawa was known for being scary even when he wasn’t saying anything and right now he was furious. 

“Oikawa.” He heard someone say from behind him, a small hand on his shoulder. When Oikawa turned around, he realised that he was crying, wet tears falling down his cheeks. 

It was Sugawara. For someone who was drinking the entire evening, he looked dead serious. “Why don’t you and Kageyama talk about this outside?” 

———

Oikawa sobbed, his hands gripping the steering wheel as Kageyama sat beside him, rubbing his back softly. “I’m sorry.” Oikawa said between sobs. “I just…what if you find someone better…what if…what if you leave.” 

Kageyama didn’t say anything, he just shuffled closer to Oikawa and pressed his face against his boyfriends shoulder, trying to get him to stop crying. “Your’e…your’e a better setter than me…and my knee…” Oikawa muttered, not even trying to finish any of his sentences. 

Kageyama’s grip on Oikawa tightened. “Your’e an idiot.” Kageyama muttered against Oikawa’s skin, making the taller one sniffle and wipe his nose. 

“Huh?” 

Kageyema looked at him, his eyes were a little teary, he couldn’t tell whether it was from the alcohol or from what just happened. “If I wanted to date Hinata, I wouldn’t be with you, you know.” He said softly, making Oikawa let out a broken laugh. He wasn’t wrong, but they tone in which he said it was too stoic for him to take it seriously. 

“I love you Tooru.” He mumbled against the older boys neck, pulling him closer to him. Oikawa felt stupid now, why didn’t he trust the man he had been dating for the past few years just because of his own silly insecurities. “I love you.” Kageyama repeated again, kissing his nose. “And I love your hair.” Kaegyama kissed the crown of his head. “And I love your stupid knee too.” He chuckled, bending down and planting a kiss on his leg brace. 

Oikawa wiped his tears, holding onto Kageyama. “I feel so stupid…being jealous is so uncool.” He murmured under his breath. Kageyama snorted and shook his head softly, Oikawa could sense a little blush forming on his cheeks. 

“It was kinda hot.” He muttered. “But you may have overdone it.”

They both sat there talking for a few minutes before Sugawara came out the door, pulling some members of the team out of the bar, Daichi following with a drunk and likely unconscious Nishinoya on his back. Oikawa sighed. “I guess I should be going now.” 

“Bullshit.” Kageyama said. “It’s late and you’d be putting strain on your knee, stay at the resort with us until we leave.” 

“You’ll have to ask Daichi.”   
Kageyama nodded and got out of the car, going to Daichi and the team, Oikawa watched them with a soft smile on his lips. This time, when Kageyama smiled at Hinata, Oikawa felt nothing in his gut. 

Because he wasn't the type to get jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm not sure how this is but someone requested this and I made it, please tell me what you think and feel free to request more situations :)


	3. Stripper! Nishinoya x Asahi

Asahi walked behind both his friends, who were animatedly discussing his own birthday party plans in front of him. They were in front of the cafe they always went to on Friday’s after work, sometimes they go to some clubs but usually it would be the cafe. 

They sat down at their usual booth by the window, Suga leaned forward and grabbed both of Asahi’s hands in his. “I have the perfect idea for your birthday party.” He smiled, his eyes gleaming with something that scared both Asahi and Daichi. “This’ll help you get over your ex too.” He said. 

Asahi gulped. “What?” 

Suga’s smile only brightened. “We’re going to take you to a strip club!” 

Daichi almost spit out his water, Asahi would’ve too if he were drinking any. “What do you mean strip club?” He asked. 

“Well it’s quite simple act-“

“May I take your orders?” 

Asahi looked up, ready to thank whoever decided to take their order right now. The waiter was significantly shorter then him, with messy black hair that stood up and I single blond highlight running through the middle of it. Asahi knew him as the ‘cute waiter’ from all the times they’ve been here and all the times Suga and Daichi decided to tease him about it. But he’s never been so close to him before, Asahi could finally see his name tag. 

Nishinoya Yuu.

He looked like someone that would tease Asahi in middle school because of his long hair or broad structure but immediately apologise after he realised that Asahi was affected by what he said, even going to the lengths of defending him whenever the topic would come up after that. 

“I’ll have a plate of Mapu Dofu.” Suga smiled as if he hadn’t just suggested they go to a strip club a few minutes ago. “Could you make it extra spicy please?” 

Nishinoya nodded, noting everything down in a pad. He looked right in place at a cafe, now that Asahi thought about it. He’d seen him make coffees and sandwiches before, Asahi liked to think that despite being loud in school, Nishinoya are up to be innocent and hardworking. 

“And you, sir?” Nishinoya asked suddenly, staring at Asahi, that’s when he realised that he was probably daydreaming about this for a little too long. 

Asahi blinked. 

“This one ordered a meatbun.” Nishinoya jabbed his pen in Daichi’s direction. 

“I think…I think I’ll just uh…a plate of mochi please.” 

Suga raised an eyebrow. “You’ll get hungry early of the only ting you eat is Mochi Asahi!” He chided. “Can you add a smoked chicken sandwich to that please?” 

Nishinoya nodded, writing in his notepad. “Would you guys like anything to drink?” 

“We’ll just have two cappuccino’s and one latte.” He smiled, reciting their usual order out to Nishinoya. The waiter wrote down the order and walked away, not giving a second glance to their table. 

“Asahi, you’re red.” Suga laughed, reaching out and tucking one of Asahi’s loose hairs behind his ear. Asahi was, in fact red. He wasn’t the best at hiding his emotions, and Nishinoya looked especially cute so close. 

“Oh my god, you really do like the waiter, don’t you?” Daichi asked. 

Asahi looked redder than a tomato. “I do not!” He hissed. 

———

“Asahi you have got to be kidding me.” Suga sighed, falling back onto Asahi’s bed. “You really want to go to a strip club dressed as a grandfather?” 

Asahi blushed, pulling at his sweater, he thought he looked quite good in them, Suga didn’t agree apparently. 

“Take off the sweater, I’ll find you something.” 

When Suga was finally finished, Asahi had to admit that he did look better and he also felt comfortable in his own clothes, which was almost never the case. He was wearing black jeans and a crisp white t - shirt that Suga ironed a few minutes ago. Suga also convinced him to wear a black leather jacket that Suga got for his birthday, and as much as it hurt him to admit this, it looked nice on Asahi. 

Suga also added small braids into Asahi’s bun to ‘give it a little sparkle’. He wanted to add some glitter too but Asahi refused, he needed to get to work without looking like he was a makeup artist. 

“Daichi!” Suga yelled when Daichi let himself in, falling into his fiance’s arm and kissing him. Asahi was always envious of their beautiful love, he was so happy for his two friends but sometimes he doubted that he would find love. 

———

“I wonder if I could be a stripper.” 

“Shut up Koushi, you teach kindergarteners.” 

“It smells in here.” 

Suga smiled, looking back at Asahi. “Yeah it smells like booze and sex, it’s a strip club Asahi.” 

Asahi huffed, he wondered how he came to get friends like these two, he also tried to get the image of Suga on one of those poles out of his head. 

“So…” Daichi sighed, pushing a drink towards Asahi. “I researched about this at home, and Suga and I booked you a private room with this guy named…rolling thunder I think. It starts in five minutes.”

Asahi gulped, he swore he could hear his heart beating in his ears. “Wait, what are you two going to do then?” 

Suga rolled his eyes. “I’m going to get myself a pole and dance for Daichi.”   
Asahi couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. 

———

Asahi couldn’t believe how much money Suga and Daichi spent on him. The room he was sat in was clean and surprisingly tasteful. The room had a rustic feel to it, and apart from the huge ‘Rolling Thunder’ sign on the wall with neon lights, it looked great. There was a bed in the centre, with clean looking sheets and lots of pillows put there. 

Asahi was sitting across from there on a single couch. In front of him was an empty pole, it looked bare and out of place, but this was a strip club. 

Asahi wiped his hands on his jeans when the door creaked open and ‘Rolling Thunder stepped in. The first thing Asahi noticed was a single blond streak in his hair, and then his ear piercing and then the outfit he was wearing. 

He was wearing a black shirt bunny rabbit costume, black fishnet stockings, a white collar kind of thing and black bunny ears too. Maybe if Asahi’s thoughts weren’t completely clouded with how nervous he was, he wouldn’t have recognised his face. 

Rolling Thunder was Nishinoya Yuu. 

They both stared for a few seconds, from the look on his face, Nishinoya recognised Asahi too - and he really didn’t want to. Nishinoya was the first to compose himself though, he coughed and walked - no strutted towards Asahi. 

“You…you work here?” Asahi asked, his hands becoming nervous fists as he tried his best not to stare at Nishinoya. 

Nishinoya scoffed, bending down and pressing a few buttons on a speaker to make it start playing slow music. “Well, just working at a cafe doesn’t cover my bills, and they pay me pretty good tips here.” He paused. “You don’t seem like the kind to spend their Saturday night at a strip club.” 

Asahi turned even redder - if that was even possible. “My friends…uh they…it’s my birthday.” 

Nishinoya nodded, putting something on the table before holding onto the pole in the middle of the room. “Yeah, we get people like you here a lot.” 

“So, how does this work?” He asked, looking anywhere but towards Nishinoya. 

“Well.” He said, leaning back on the pole. “I’m gonna dance and strip until your time is up and if you want anything more, you need to pay extra.” 

Asahi nodded. “So like, extra time.” 

Nishinoya slut dropped to the ground. “No, I mean if you want a blowjob or something you need to pay extra.” 

“O-oh…that won’t be a problem then.” Asahi rubbed the back of his neck. “Why do they call you rolling thunder?” 

“They can’t exactly use my real name, can they?” 

Nishinoya was full on humping the pole now, and for some reason Asahi couldn’t stop looking at him. He was small, but he knew what he was doing. Asahi couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if they met under different circumstances. Maybe at a library, or even on the bus. Never in a million years would he imagine that the guy he was crushing on could be a stripper. 

“You…uh…you don’t have to do this you know?” Asahi mumbled, feeling more and more awkward now that he was getting a dance from someone that actually knew him. All Nishinoya did was scoff slightly and slide down the pole gracefully, his short legs stretched out in front of him. 

“There are CCTV cameras in here so I can’t do that.” He said, Nishinoya was upside down right now. “And besides, you look kinda cute when your’e all flustered.”

Asahi blushed, trying to get what Nishinoya said out of his mind, the smaller man was twerking now, and in all honesty, it was doing things to Asahi. Things that he would never be causght dead saying out loud. 

“Say…” Nishinoya drawled after around ten minutes of twirling around the pole and giving Asahi a fair share of sultry gazes. “Are you free next weekend, maybe we can meet up when you look less like your going to be sick.” 

Asahi could sense playfulness in his voice, but it was hard to focus on that when Nishinoya’s butt was right in front of his face. 

“Your’e into guys?” 

Nishinoya looked back at him. “I work at a gay strip club.” 

Asahi looked away, Suga would probably scold him for asking such a stupid question to a such a cute day. “Isn’t it like…illegal to have a relationship with someone who’s in the club?” He wanted to applaud himself, this seemed like a smart question. 

Nishinoya spun around the pole. “Well it’s not like your’e going to come here on your own will…and I like to break rules.” He said the last part with a smirk. 

Asahi gulped. “Can I…can I have your number then?” 

“The CCTV camera, remember?” 

Asahi frowned. “How do you expect us to meet then?” He had to admit, usually he was smart but when it came to talking to people and making first impressions, Asahi was terrible. 

“You do realise you know the cafe where I work right?” Nishinoya laughed, just barely sitting on Asahi’s lap now. “How about the diner across the street from it…at seven?” 

———

Asahi waited on his seat, checking his watch again and again, tapping his foot under the table and occasionally texting Suga back since his platinum haired friend wanted to know how his date was going. Nishinoya was a few minutes late, and Asahi knew that it was probably just the traffic or something like that, but a part of him kept on wondering whether Nishinoya wasn’t going to show up at all. 

Asahi groaned when he had to tell the waiter to wait for a while to take his order since he was waiting someone. He hated the way the waiter looked at him with pitiful eyes before walking away, in fact, he was thinking about leaving when the door to the restaurant slammed open and a short figure came running in. 

He was wearing black jeans, a grey sweatshirt and a bright red jacket but the thing that caught Asahi’s eye was his hair. All he previous times they had met, it was up and standing due to the courtesy of gel, but right now it was sopping wet, covering his forehead. 

Nishinoya was incredibly short. 

He was out of breath, as if he just ran here - he probably did. His eyes scanned the restaurant and came to a stop when they landed on Asahi. He smiled all wide and happy before plopping down right in front of Asahi. “Sorry I was late.” He said, taking off his jacket. “My roommates dog puked on me so I had to take a shower like…ten minutes ago.” 

Asahi nodded, smiling at Nishinoya’s explanation. He wasn’t one to get mad at people and right now he was just really happy that he wasn’t stood up by his date. 

They ordered their food and they began talking. Nishinoya took the wheel, talking about his day and this new TV show he was watching and Asahi nodded along, politely adding something whenever he could. All his past dates expected him to take the lead because of how big he was, even in bed they expected Asahi to be the one in control, when they found out that Asahi didn’t keep up to his ‘bad boy’ reputation, relationships quickly went downhill. 

But Nishinoya seemed to have no problem leading the date, starting conversations and asking Asahi about himself. Halfway through their meal, Nishinoya put down his chopsticks and cleared his thraot. “Hey Asahi - san, I think we should make something clear before we go any further…like ground rules.” 

Asahi nodded, putting down his glass. 

“Why don't you start.” 

This took Asahi by surprise, he wasn’t used to being the one to initiate things, but there was one thing that Asahi really wanted to get out of the way. “I uh…I’m not really very…dominant you know. People assume that from the way I look and when I uh…fail to be what they were looking for, they get all upset.” 

Nishinoya smirked, leaning back on his seat. “You basically scream submissive bottom.” He laughed before leaning closer so that he was dangerously close to Asahi. “And I’m a top so there’ll be no problem.”

“So…my turn now?” He asked, to which Asahi nodded, if he opened his mouth to say anything, all that would come out would be stutters and flushed remarks. 

“I just want to make clear that, I’m not going to stop stripping just because we start seeing each other - if that’s what you want of course.” Nishinoya took a sip of his cola. “This is how I earn a living and until I finish law school and get a job or our relationship gets all serious, I’m not going to be letting go of that place.”

Asahi nodded, he may not be all that comfortable with that job, but it was Nishinoya’s life, and he didn’t have the right to interfere with his job. 

“Well then.” Nishnoya coughed. “Let’s continue.” 

———

Nishinoya laughed, his head on Asahi’s chest as they both sprawled out on his bed. After a few more dates, they decided to make things official, and three months later, Nishinoya was laughing at Asahi’s baby pictures, and Asahi was staring at Nishinoya with a smile on his face.   
“You look so angry in this one.” Nishinoya laughed, holding up a picture of when Asahi was two and sitting in a bathtub. 

Asahi let out a snort, putting the spoon of ramen close to his mouth. Nishinoya opened his mouth and smiled when he tasted the ramen. “You should leave your job and just become a chef you know.” He joked, playing with Asahi’s now open hair, the pictures completely forgotten on the bed. 

“You could become a volleyball player.” Asahi mumbled, it was getting late and he was getting tired. Nishinoya laughed and sat up. 

“Well…I’d love to stay longer but I gotta run.” He got off the bed, making Asahi follow his lead and watch Nishinoya pick up his bags. “My shift starts in like half an hour and Tanaka will kill me if I’m late again.” 

Asahi nodded and kissed him by the door, pulling him closer by the waist, Nishinoya smiled against his lips before pulling away. “I’ll see you this Saturday okay?” 

When Nishinoya left, Asahi went to clean up the mess they had made while watching a movie. He thought about how Nishinoya would probably be dancing on a pole while he would be sitting at home and looking at accounts with a cup of tea. It was interesting how different their lives were and Asahi had trouble believing that they could make it sometimes but he liked Nishinoya. 

Maybe feeling terrible whenever he went to work at the club was the small price he had to pay for falling in love. 

———

Asahi sat outside the back of the strip club in his car, listening to the sound of the rain on his windows as he waited for Noya. His eyes were closed and after a particularly rough day at work, all he wanted was to go home and just go to bed but since it was raining and Noya had called him an hour ago asking him to pick him up. 

There was a harsh tap on the window, and then the door opened and Nishinoya sat down on the passenger seat. “Hey babe.” He chuckled, kissing Asahi on his cheek when he opened his eyes. “Thanks for picking me up.” 

“No problem, how was work?” Asahi asked, starting the engine. 

Noya yawned. “It was fine.” 

There was a pause. 

“I quit.” 

Asahi’s eyes widened. “Why’d you do that?” He asked when he stopped at the red light and turned to look at Noya. 

‘Well…uh.” Asahi had never seen Noya look flustered before. “We’ve been dating for almost a year and a half and I moved in with you last week.” He paused and coughed, his face redder than Asahi had ever seen before. “And I’m going to start my job at the law firm in a few months so…I thought it was time.” 

Asahi nodded, he didn’t know what to say so he kept on driving, looking at the wet road in front of him as he tried to process all this information. 

Noya took a deep breath. “And I also felt kinda guilty…I know it’s just a job but…it felt like I was being unfaithful.” 

Asahi held Noya’s hand with his free one. He knew what Noya meant, and it was good enough that Noya would be all his now. Noya chuckled and squeezed Asahi’s hand - all the nervousness on his face was gone, he was probably thinking about what they’d be eating for dinner, typical Noya. 

“Hey.” Noya chided. 

“Yeah?” 

Noya smirked. “Now the only one I’ll be giving strip teases to is you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEE! This is a little longer than my usual ones but I liked the concept and hoped I did it good. Please feel free to comment any requests and I'll try to get to it as soon as possible. :)


	4. Suga x Daichi

Suga didn’t need much to be happy in life. 

He graduated with good grades, became vice captain of the boys volleyball team, went to the college he had his mind on so that he could study to become a teacher, finally confessed to Daichi and now - five years later, he was as happy as he could be. Living in a well furnished apartment, with his policeman husband, waking up in the mornings to Daichi’s sleeping face before heading out to manage a bunch of little kids. Then he’d come home and spend his time with Daichi, enjoying each others company. 

But for the past few months, there’s always been something on his mind, and he had to tell Daichi eventually. 

“Daichi I want a baby.” 

He said that on a Friday evening, after they had a steamy night and right before they were going to sleep. Daichi’s eyes flew open, with his free hand he turned on the little bedside light. “Like…like a breathing baby?” 

Suga gulped. “That would be better than a plastic one.” 

“No I mean like…for us to raise together?” Suga could tell how much this was new for Daichi, he didn’t blame his husband, this wasn’t something that they talked about every Friday. Suga took a deep breath, balancing himself on Daichi’s torso so that he could look him in the eye. 

“I want to get pregnant.” Suga pouted, he wasn’t all too great at calming down Daichi’s nerves either, since now that he had started, he couldn’t stop. 

Daichi held his waist gently. “You know you can’t get pregnant, right Suga?” 

Suga nodded, hiding his face in Daichi’s neck before mumbling a quiet, “I wish I could…this would’ve been so much easier then.” 

Daichi rubbed his husbands back in soothing circles, although he never gave it much thought, he always imagined a child when he thought about the future with Suga. They’d live a little off in the suburbs so that their child could have enough space to play, but also close enough to all the major schools of the city. 

“I know baby, I know.” He whispered, trying to make Suga feel as safe as he could. “There are other ways too you know.” He said. “How about we go to sleep right now and I promise we can do some research tomorrow.” 

He kissed Suga softly on the lips, to seal the promise he made. 

———

“So basically there are two options.” Suga said, sipping his hot cocoa. Daichi was next to him, pulling the blanket closer as they crouched in front of the small little computer screen in front of them. 

“We could either get a surrogate or adopt.” Daichi mumbled after they looked at different websites which talked about same sex couples wanting children. 

Suga looked out the window thoughtfully before turning back to his husband. “I’ve always wanted a baby with your eyes.” He mused, ruffling Daichi’s hair fondly, the man in question had turned red by now, Suga complimented him, but this was on a whole different level. 

“But it’s way to costly…” Suga sighed. “And there’s so much uncertainty with the entire process…so we’ll have to pay again and again until it works.” Suga didn’t want to seem too upset when Daichi managed to name so many more cons of getting a surrogate. Sure, adoption also had it’s fair share of apprehensions but it was nothing compared to surrogacy. 

Suga yawned. “So I guess it’s adoption, huh?” 

“I guess…we can’t surrogacy even if we both got second jobs.” Daichi ran his fingers through his hair. “But adoption is good too, think about it. We’re caring for a child who doesn’t have a home, who’s never experienced a family.” 

Suga nodded, curling further into Daichi as he typed in more things in the computer. Usually they’d be lazily watching movies or going for a walk on Saturday mornings but right now they were huddled in the living room, staring as the screen in front of them, an image of a happy little family constantly at the back of their heads. 

———

“So you guys are going for adoption, is that right?” Asahi asked, propping up some papers on his desk. Thankfully, their friend worked in the social services, so that made the process a bit easier for the couple. Right now they were in Asahi’s office, sitting down in the chairs in front of the desk. 

“So I’m guessing you want me to tell you the process of becoming an adoptive parent?” He asked. 

Daichi nodded. 

Asahi told them about what was to come next. They’d have to prove themselves for being capable parents, the centre usually keeps in mind your living condition, if you’ve got in trouble with the law recently, your medical backgrounds, any cases of substance abuse, things like that.” Asahi handed them a pamphlet where a checklist was made in much more detail about what was going to happen. 

On the drive home, Suga and Daichi thought about what would happen next. “We don’t have to worry about how ethically nice we are.” Suga sounded relieved. “We’re a school teacher and an honest cop, and we only drink once a month.” 

Daichi nodded, his eyes still on the road. “But we’ll have to focus more on making the place right for a baby.” He said, stopping the car at a crossroad. “We’ll have our first check after a few months after we register so maybe we can think about a house.” 

“A house?” Suga asked, although he talked about it, having a house always seemed like a far dream, something that they would get to in a few years. 

Daichi parked the car in the basement of their apartment complex, Suga practically jumped out of his seat. “Where will we get the money Daichi?” 

That made the taller man smile as they went up the stairs. “Ever since I got the job…I may have been saving a bit each pay check to save up for a house one day.” 

Suga hit Daichi near his ribs. “Why didn’t you tell me.” He whined. “I would’ve started doing that too.” 

Daichi laughed, stumbling into the house behind his husband. “I thought that it would be a nice surprise.” 

Suga rolled his eyes. “Well I am surprised” He chuckled lightheartedly, going to their bedroom and pulling out a little box from the side of their bed. “I’ve got a little surprise too.” 

Suga opened the lid of the box, neat stacks of cash was inside it. “I’ve been saving up for a trip for our fifth anniversary but…this seems more important.” He smiled and nuzzled against Daichi’s neck. He knew the house they’d be able to afford - even after taking a loan from the bank, wouldn’t be the one with a beautiful flower lawn in the from like he had imagined, but it would be something, and they would make it work.

———

A month and two days later, Suga and Daichi were in their new house, the location was perfect, near enough to the city and surprisingly, it was quite close to a beach. The house had two floors - they couldn’t afford the basement so the landlord just locked it, but whoever owned it last, wasn’t very good at maintaining it. 

There were leaks and the paint was chipped and there was a nasty smell coming from the house, Daichi swore there were bugs in some of the rooms but this was the best they could do, with the amount of money they had and the short time frame, but they were going to make the best of it. 

The first day, they slept on the living room floor, curled up in each others embrace, listening to each other’s soft breaths.

The next day, Daichi arranged for pest removers to come, since that was the most pressing problem at the moment. Suga and Daichi spent the next few days at Ennoshita’s apartment, since it was close by and the house smelled too much of pesticide for them to actually stay there. In this time, they filled in their adoption form and gave it to Asahi and went to shop for things in the house. 

After three days, when their house was finally fit to live in, they moved in properly. The movers had come with the stuff from their old house and they put the things thatchy had bought recently in their own place too. 

When Suga came home from school one day, he bought a few buckets of paint so they could cover up the walls in the coming weekend. With the new house and work, Daichi and Suga were dead tired almost everyday of the week, but they were happy. Happy when they painted the nursery a light yellow and happy when Suga flicked paint onto Daichi’s hair. 

———

Two months later, Suga was in the back of the yard, gardening. The house started to feel like home a few weeks ago, when they got all the construction and furnishing finished. Now they’d just bring in small knickknacks home from work sometimes, something that reminded them of something happy. Last Tuesday, Daichi bought a pair of throw pillows and Suga was steadily starting a plant collection. 

“Suga!” Daichi suddenly yelled, running down the stairs and slamming the screen door open with force. There was a phone in his hand, and he was panting hard, out of breath. 

Suga looked up from his plants, clearly worried. “What’s wrong?” 

“Asahi called.” He said, smiling wide. “We’ve got two people who are interested, Asahi said that they’re coming on Sunday.” 

At first Suga held Daichi, then they cried in their backyard, everything seemed to be working out for them, they were sure that it was going to work out now, their hard work would pay off. 

———

When Sunday came, and the first applicant arrived at noon, Suga and Daichi were happily surprised to see a couple in. Their mid twenties, around the same age as Suga and Daichi were. They didn’t seem like they were involved in any kind of funny business, so that was always great, and both of them didn’t have any serious illnesses running in their bloodline. 

The problem came when Mr. Sato realised something. 

“Wait, I wasn’t told that there would be two of you.” He said, looking pointedly at Asahi. The taller man gulped, and Daichi frowned. 

“Would you rather have your child raised by a single parents?” He asked. 

The mans frown became more evident. “Well I don’t want my only child to turn out to be a faggot, do I?” 

Things tumbled downwards from there, Daichi and the man started yelling, Mrs. Sato looked at Suga - whom she had recently praised for being around children for his career - with a newfound sense of disgust and Suga and Asahi were trying to get the two men to stop fighting. 

Mr. and Mrs. Sato left soon after that, not before Mr. Sato spit on Suga’s plants outside. Asahi had to go with them, since he was the one who was the social worker. But when they left and Suga felt himself fall down on the couch, Daichi sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, that’s when he realised that Suga was crying. 

“I’m…I’m sorry.” He sobbed into Daichi’s nice shirt. Daichi usually knew what to say when Suga ever got too flustered, but right now there were too many emotions going through his head. All he could do was hold Suga close and feel helpless. 

———

The next meeting was next week, after Daichi called Asahi to postpone their other meeting and Asahi said he understood, and even talked to them on the phone for a good hour trying to get Suga to calm down. 

Now, Asahi texted them a little before he came in with the sixteen year old. 

‘She’s sweet and I think you guys will really like her, I asked her what she thought about her child having gay foster parents and she was on board. :)’ 

In the short one hour conversation they had, Asahi and Daichi both knew that she was sweet. She was giving up the child because she wanted to go to college and even her mother was extremely supportive. 

When she left, Daichi and Suga danced around the kitchen. 

They got a call from Asahi just a few days later, the girl - her name was was Akiko, called to say that she had chosen them to be their foster parents. 

The next seven months went past like a blur. They set up the little nursery room, painted it with little birds and flowers, and added a crib and had toys in the room. Their friends got them gifts too, Suga’s favourite was the handmade blanket that Hinata gave them for the baby.   
Then the day of the birth came, Daichi and Suga waited in the hospital, nervously pacing around the waiting room and sitting down on their chairs. Akiko’s mum came in once in a while to give them a progress report. 

Daichi thought waiting at the altar for Suga was nerve wracking, he obviously hadn’t thought about this. 

At around two in the morning, Akiko’s mother came out of the delivery room, a wide smile on her lips although he looked dead tired. “Guys, she’s here and she’s beautiful.” She said all giddy and asked them to follow her to the room. 

Daichi would try and get Suga to stop shaking but he was shaking too, they were going to see their little baby for the first time. 

Inside the room, Akiko was sitting on the bed with the baby swaddled up in a blanket. 

Her eyes were puffy and her bangs were stuck to her sweaty forehead but she looked happy, content as she held her baby close. 

“Can we…” Suga asked. “Can we hold her?” 

Akiko looked at them, with sadness in her eyes. Her mouth opened as she clutched the little girl closer. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, “I really am but…I want to keep her.” 

———

That night, when Daichi and Asahi were downstairs signing some important documents, Suga was in the nursery, sobbing next to the crib, the blanket that Hinata made was thrown on the other side of the room, a long rip created in it. 

The next few days, both of them stayed home with each other, just trying to pick up the pieces that had fallen over the past few hours. Their friends had called but both of them just talked to them for a few minutes before hanging up. 

Suga didn’t understand how he felt so empty if he hadn’t even held the baby. 

The next few weeks Daichi and Suga trudged along with their lives, the nursery door closed but they both knew that sometimes Suga would sit by the crib when he couldn’t sleep. They both knew they were going to get through this with each other, and maybe they had to deal with the fact that maybe they weren’t set out to have a child. 

After a few months, they had to go to Tanaka and Kiyoko’s baby’s first birthday. At first, seeing the baby in the hospital a year ago, Suga’s heart was filled with joy but right now at the party, all his smiles were hiding something inside him. Even when he held the baby, he couldn’t help but think that he wanted his own. On the way back, both him and Daichi were silent, and when they pulled over on the side of the road unexpectedly, Suga never thought that Daichi could sob so painfully loud. 

Almost a whole year later, they both decided to clear out the nursery since Daichi could use a room for studying cases on a late night. It was hard to admit, but Suga felt a bit relieved that this room would be empty of baby related things now. It was like leaving a part of his life behind, and he didn’t want to move on with the haunting memory of what this room had meant to him. 

That night, after dinner, Suga and Daichi watched a movie, and when a baby came on screen, neither of them thought of what could’ve been. 

———

After two years, Suga barely remembered what the pain felt like, except for sometimes when it came barrelling towards him like a tsunami. As him and Daichi were nearing their ten year anniversary, they thought that maybe they could rent a beach house for a couple of days, that would be nice. 

That night after work, Suga was taking off his shirt, and Daichi was on the laptop, looking at beach house prices when the phone on the bedside table started to ring. 

Daichi reached over, mouthing ‘Asahi’ to his husband before he picked up the call. 

After a hushed conversation with Asahi for a few minutes and then Daichi put the phone on speaker. 

“Hey Suga!” Asahi said from the phone. 

Suga sat down next to Daichi. “Why are you awake so late, it’s almost midnight.” 

“Well you see, there’s an urgent case in the system right now.” He chuckled. “There was a baby that someone reported on the side off the highway, in a little basket.” Suga and Daichi could feel the atmosphere tense in their bedroom, they both knew where Asahi was going to say.

“We’re going to run medical tests first thing in the morning, but if you come down to the station and fill in some papers…she’s all yours in a few days.” When neither Suga or Daichi said anything, Asahi sighed. “Look I know that this isn’t how you thought this would happen but…it’s something.” 

Daichi was the first one to speak. “Can we call you in a little bit?” 

“Of course, take your time.” 

When Daichi put down the phone, he held Suga’s hands in his, squeezing lightly. “What…what do you think Suga.” 

Suga thought for a minute. They would have to set up the nursery all over again, and there would always be the question of the baby’s genes and who knows, there were probably going to be a million obstacles along the way. 

“I wanna do it.” Suga said almost breathlessly, pressing his lips feverishly on Daichi’s forehead, the way Daichi’s hands tightened around Suga’s waist, he knew his answer too. 

It wasn’t what they planned, but they would make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit longer than the other ones, but I felt kind proud of writing this. Apologies if anyone sees Suga as sugar, my autocorrect does not understand me. 
> 
> Please feel free to request :)


	5. Lev x Yaku

Almost nothing can get Lev to stop frowning. Ever since he was little, he’s been teased for his height - so he learned to take it in his pride. When some of his classmates teased him for his unusual eyes, his mother convinced him that they were just jealous of him. When the brown haired boy in his class made fun of him for scoring bad in their Japanese test, he just studied harder. 

It was simple. 

Until they started to tease him for loving. 

It started when Yaku kissed him barely on the lips after Lev did good on a maths exam. Despite dating for a few months, Yaku was never one to be affectionate and even less so when they were in public. The kiss earned them a few stares from their classmates but Lev would have never imagined what would happen after that day. 

It started with the little things. 

They’d make an odd comment about Lev here and there, sometimes they’d snicker when they’d walk past and sometimes they’d trip him on his way up the stairs, nothing that Lev wasn’t used to. 

———

Lev didn’t want to tell the team though, they had more things to worry about with the new game season starting off. If they found out, all of them would get into some trouble and then they wouldn’t be able to play, that was the last thing Lev wanted. 

So when he got a text message from an unknown number, he opened it in the safety of his bathroom. 

‘You’re a fag and 190 cm tall? You must a Russian experiment gone wrong.’ 

Lev read the message over and over again, until he could feel it in the back of his head, stored away for him to remember for god knows how long. When he came out of the stall, he saw a guy from his economics classes washing his hands. He was shorter than Lev but made up for it in the muscle he had. If he remembered correctly, his name was Eiji or something like that. 

Just as he was about to leave the bathroom, someone - probably Eiji since there was no one in the bathroom, pushed him into the door. It all happened so fast, Lev felt the pain in his abdomen caused by the doorknob digging into his flesh before he could process the fact that he left the bathroom, after pushing him back on the floor. 

He stayed there for a few minutes, just lying on his floor, his hand over the stop on his lower stomach where he could already feel the bruise blooming. 

It hurt. 

More than the physical pain of the doorknob jamming into him, it was what was going through his head, why would he do that? It’s not like the fact that Lev loved Yaku would affect other people in any way. 

A few hours later, Lev was talking to Kenma by the lockers, he had decided to wait as the shorter boy kept his books back inside before going to the gym for practice. 

When it happened this time, it was even faster than last time. He felt a heavy body push him into the lockers, his head making contact with the cool metal. Lev groaned in pain, stumbling back and holding the sore spot on his head with his hand, when he did open his eyes, all he could see was Kenma’s worried face looking at him, the game he was playing now forgotten. 

———

“Lev got hurt today, someone pushed him into the lockers.” Kenma announced to the boys right as they came to a stop in front of Yaku’s house. Kenma, Kuroo, Yaku and him always walked home together, dropping each other off from school. 

The three boys stared at Lev, Yaku looked the most concerned. “Why didn’t you tell any of us.” 

“Well… I uh, it was probably just a mistake you know.” He chuckled, taking a step back from his smaller boyfriend. Kuroo was looking at him with a small frown, as if he knew that Lev was lying but didn’t want to say anything. Kenma was next to Kuroo, his phone clutched tightly in his hand as he watched the two boys. 

“Are you sure?” Yaku asked. 

Lev nodded. 

“Did you get hurt?” He asked again. 

Yaku shook his head. 

After a long moment of staring at the boy, Yaku sighed, reaching forward to grab Lev’s hand. “Hey.” He said, looking at the ground for a second. “Wanna come inside for a while, my parents aren’t home.” 

That made Lev smile, and after he waved at Kenma and Kuroo, he followed Yaku inside, leaving his shoes at the door before going to his room. 

They talked for a while, about classes and homework and what Lev had for dinner the other day and about the cat Yaku saw with his parents on his way to school. Conversations just flew with those two, and before either of them actually realised, they were shirtless on Yaku’s tiny bed, his hand in the smaller boys hair as Yaku talked about cookies that he was going to make the comic weekend. 

Yaku stopped talking suddenly, his hand hovering above Lev’s stomach. “What’s this?” He asked when Lev raised his head to see what all the fuss was about. Yaku’s hand was under his ugly purple bruise, where the doorknob had jammed into him. Lev let out a low breath as Yaku examined his bruise. 

“Remember when the volleyball hit me?” Lev asked, Yaku nodded slowly, just staring at the bruise for a few more seconds before laying back down next to him. Lev could tell that he didn’t believe him completely. 

——— Yaku’s POV ———

The next few weeks only got worse, people threw notes at him during class, people pushed him and tripped him and he caught someone placing a pin on his chair before an english lesson. The shoves got harder and sometimes instead of colliding with a wall, he’d feel a strong fist making contact with his stomach. Or the back of his head. 

All the boys in the team were starting to notice something off about the boy. Kuroo noticed that he wasn’t as eager to practice these days, and whenever the team captain would pat him on his back encouragingly, he’d flinch but say that nothing was wrong. Kuroo asked him about it obviously, but Lev always said that he was fine or that it was just a reflex reaction. 

Kenma had other worries. He didn’t voice them out to anyone specific but he could see Lev’s change in behaviour. He had multiple theories of course, maybe he was in a gang. Maybe his parents were abusive. Maybe Lev got into some sort of trouble in school. But really, it was none of his business, so Kenma kept quiet. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t change the way he acted with the taller man, acting nicer and offering Lev his food occasionally. 

Yaku was the most concerned, he’s ask Lev is he was okay and Lev would just nod, and change the topic of discussion. As much as Yaku hated Lev sometimes, he loved him even more. He wanted Lev to be safe and he had more bruises on himself, and Lev’s excuses were getting rusty by now. Yaku would sometimes walk a safe distance behind his boyfriend - not stalking, but checking if anyone was going to do something to his boy. 

So one day at practice, when Lev went to fill in a few water bottles from outside the gym and didn’t return for a good twenty minutes, Yaku got Kuroo and Nobuyuki with him to see what Lev was up to. 

He turned around the corner, the two others behind him before stopping suddenly. If Yaku was a circuit, he would have hit a fuse.

In front of him was Lev, curled up on the floor, with four of the third years standing around him. Lev was gasping and crying - but Yaku couldn’t see his face. One of the third years looked over to them before yelling something to his friends and running off, obviously not wanting them to see them with Lev. 

Yaku was snapped out of it when Noboyuki pushed in front of him in attempt to chase down the boys in a fit of rage. Yaku fell to his knees by Lev’s side, turning his body around so that he was on his back. Lev sputtered, drops of blood flying out of his mouth. 

Yaku winced at this, pulling Lev’s arms away from his abdomen, he could hear Kuroo going to get teachers or maybe the volleyball team, but he wasn’t paying attention. Lev’s eyes were closed, but he could see that the boy was in pain. His mouth was twisted into an ugly scowl and his lower lip was properly buster - result of a harsh punch. 

He let his hand softy run over Lev’s shirt, the boy underneath him flinched violently, was something broken? Before he could find out whether he was right or wrong, a pair of hands lifted him from the ground, away from Lev. There was the school nurse and the coach and even ambulance sirens in the distance, but Yaku could feel his body boiling with anger as the nurse went in the ambulance to go with Lev instead of him, but he knew it for the best. 

———

The next morning was a Saturday and Yaku’s mother volunteered to drop him and the other boys to the hospital to see Lev. His sister had come last night but visitors that weren’t family were supposed to be allowed today onwards. 

When they reached outside Lev’s room, his sister gave the three a curt nod, but Kuroo and Kenma both waited outside so that Yaku could go in? 

The short libero couldn’t help but gasp when he saw his boyfriend. 

The first thing that Yaku noticed was the blooming bruise on his eye, it was ugly and purple. Then he could see the cast on his stomach, tight and painful looking - that cast was supposed to be for broken ribs. There was his lip too, busted and taped securely with plaster.  
“Hey.” Lev whispered, smiling painfully at Yaku as he sat down on the chair next to the hospital bed. The shorter boy didn't say anything, he just reached over and caressed his cheek, trying his best to ignore Lev’s harsh flinch when he did so. 

Yaku closed his eyes, a soft shudder of a breath escaping his lips, he cried when Kuroo was holding him back from running after the ambulance and he was crying when the entire team walked him home. He was crying when he was in the shower and he even cried himself to sleep. But he would never cry in front of Lev. 

“What…what’s happened?” He whispered against Lev’s soft skin, skin so beautiful shouldn’t be allowed to be bruised. 

Lev smiled again. “I’ll be here for a few weeks, I won’t be able to play this season though.” 

That was a given, in his condition. But Yaku nodded in earnest, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Yaku wanted to yell at Lev for being such an idiot. Not telling him about what was happening before he was sent to the hospital - but that was something to talk about another day, right now he just needed to make sure he was safe. 

They sat like that in silence for a few minutes, until Lev shifted and asked Yaku to join him. He declined at first but when he realised that he had to when Lev refused to sleep if he wasn’t next to him. True to his word, Lev fall asleep minutes after Yaku was curled around him, and Yaku made a silent promise to himself to see Lev everyday. 

———

The next week passed on just like that. After school, Yaku would make his way to the hospital, each day a different member of the team with him. 

Today Kuroo was trailing along with him, and Yaku asked if he could wait out for a while because he needed to talk to Lev about something important. 

Lev put his book down when he saw Yaku, smiling brightly and waving. He looked much better than he did just a while ago, his bruises healing and his right eye much less puffy than how it used to be. He said he felt less sick and even ate all of meals without complaining that his stomach hurt when he had solid foods. 

Instead of saying something nice like he always did, Yaku greeted Lev with a stern, “We need to talk.” Before sitting down. 

“I think I have a fairly clear idea of why they did it and what happened but I want to know what you have to say.” 

Lev took a deep breath. He knew where this was gong, and it would only make it worse to keep it from Yaku any longer so he began speaking. He spoke and he spoke. He tole him about how he started, about the bruise from the doorknob, about that time when they pushed him into the school pool. He also told him about why he didn’t want to tell anyone on the team. 

That was the first time Yaku cried in front of Lev, clutching his t-shirt and sobbing. With his good hand, Lev rubbed circles onto his back gently, letting his boyfriend yell and cry onto his chest. “I your….hic! Your'e never a burden and…and fuck Hic! Nationals if we can’t go without you.” He yelled. Lev just nodded, he didn’t know what to say so he just held Yaku close. 

When Lev did finally get what to say, the door opened, Kuroo’s messy head poking inside. “Hey I’ve got to tell you gu-should I come again?” He asked, looking out of place with the the entire scene. 

Yaku shook his head and sat straight, wiping his eyes furiously and beckoning Kuroo inside. 

The captain of their team leaned against the wall, he gave Lev a smile before his eyes met Yaku’s. “I got a call from Kenma.” He said. “The principal expelled three of them and suspended the other one.” He sighed, referring to what’s been going on this entire week in school. 

When their coach told their principal, and he checked the security footage from the past few weeks, the school board, Lev’s parents, and the parents of those assholes and Kuroo, since he was the captain of the team, had met up these past few days and decided what to do about the entire situation. 

Yaku blinked, a small smile coming onto his face before he crushed his boyfriend in a hug the second time that day. Lev wrapped his arms around Yaku, squeezing lightly. He kissed Lev, not really care that Kuroo was still standing by the door, and then he kissed him again and again. 

After Lev stopped giggling from all the wet sloppy kissed scattered all over his face, Yaku pinched his nose a bit. “And if you don’t start standing up for yourself, I will kill you.” He chuckled. 

Lev flinched at his warning tone but he knew that if it happened again, it wouldn’t bring him down. He’d deal with them with Yaku by his side and the f and then ask Kuroo and Kenma for help disposing the body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a request sent to me and I tried my best to do what it said although I feel like I didn't give the prompt justice y'know. Anyways, I really hope you guys like it :)
> 
> Please feel free to send in requests :)


	6. Hinata x Kageyama

Kageyama x Hinata

Kageyama was new in Tokyo, he got selected in an esteemed college because of volleyball but he needed to pay for the part of the tuition that wasn’t covered by his scholarship since his parents had said early on that they wouldn’t be providing money for his shared flat - partially because Tobio refused to stay in the college allowed dorms and partially because he needed to be standing on his own two feet someday. 

He began searching for a job a few days after moving into his flat. He wanted to get a job before college began - which was a week from now, he needed a job that would pay good but would have a flexible timetable for him to follow. 

The first job he tried was a record shop, but he knew almost nothing about music. Then there was a window cleaning job, but the old man who owned the company didn’t take a liking to him. He went to the dry cleaners but after seeing how careful they had to be, he made a run for it. 

After two days of searching, Kageyama finally stopped at a job that he could do. A flower and coffee shop. Apparently the owner couldn’t decide which idea he liked the most, so he mixed those two together. The owner was a man two or three years older than him, Sugawara Koushi and he understood how Kageyama could only take the late night shift. Working at the shop wasn’t too hard either - after Yamaguchi, one of the older workers told him about what which flower meant and how to work the coffee machine. 

———

Kageyama was in the front of the shop, watering some of the plants that Suga had at the front, he even had beautiful vines framing the door. The sun was setting, a beautiful orange colour when he saw the tinier boy in front of him, quickly walking into the shop. 

He was significantly shorter than him, but all Kageyama could see was his unnaturally orange hair and the back of his full sleeves t-shirt. He could definitely hear him though, when he yelled out for Yamaguchi, they seemed to be quite close. 

Kageyama huffed and continued watering the plants, he didn’t have any time to think about cute noisy redheads. 

———

Over the next few months, the redhead came to the cafe almost every night. Kageyama also learned that he worked at a tattoo parlour across the street. He’d come alone most of the times, but sometimes with friends. An even shorter boy with a blond streak and a boy with dip dyed hair seemed to be the people he came here the most with. 

Kageyama didn’t know his name until three months in though. 

“I’ll have a mocha and a meat bun.” Hinata smiled at Kageyama, who just nodded and picked up a cup and looked at him again, hoping for a name. “It’s Hinata.” He grinned wider. “Hinata Shouyo.” 

Kageyama wrote the name down on the cup he was holding, pretending his best that he hadn’t repeated the name in him head, thinking of how it would sound coming from his lips. He went to the back of the shop and began preparing his drink. In Kageyama’s point of view, the only people who ordered mocha’s hated the taste of coffee but needed a pick me up and chose this as an improvisation. 

When Kageyama came back to the front of the cafe with Hinata’s meal, the shorter boy looked at him. “Where’s Yams?” He asked when Kageyama put his tray on the table.   
“He has a test tomorrow so I’m taking his place.” He answered before going back behind the counter. The cafe was pretty empty today, it was closing to midnight and the cafe’s main target audience was students who couldn’t sleep this was an odd occurrence. 

When a tall boy with blond hair and glasses left the cafe after paying for his strawberry cake, him and Hinata were the only ones left. 

Kageyama began cleaning the counter, thinking about volleyball practice tomorrow. Did Hinata know how to play? Was he any good? Kageyama wondered how fast he could run, and how high he could jump. And why was he always wearing full sleeved when Kageyama saw him?

Before he could think about the possible answers for these questions - because he couldn’t be dead asking Hinata these awkward questions out loud, Hinata walked up to the counter, hopping onto one of the tall stools and sitting down with his mocha. 

“What’s someone like you doing working so late?” He asked, resting his cheek in his hand, Kageyama could tell he was tired. 

He shrugged, walking away to clean some tables. “It’s the only time I’m free I guess.” 

“Oh so you’re a busy man.” Hinata smirked, turning around in his chair to see Kageyama. “What’s got your time in the other parts of the day?” 

“Well I’be got college and volleyball practice.” Kageyama put the empty plates and cups in the sink, whoever had the next shift would take care of those, Kageyama was hungry now. 

“Are you allowed to take food without paying?” He asked when Kageyama pulled out a chocolate chip cookie and a glass of milk. Kageyama just shrugged, sitting in front of Hinata. 

“Suga lets us.” 

———

Kageyama regretted staying up so late the next morning when he showed up like a zombie to all of his classes. Somehow, Hinata had managed to wrap him up in conversations for another one hour and he had ended up telling the smaller boy a lot more than he meant to. Well technically they both shared about themselves but he kept on asking Kageyama so many questions. 

The duo’s odd late night conversations just continued on from there, since Suga left for a few weeks to go back to his hometown and Yamaguchi had to take his shift, leaving Kageyama in the cafe alone - usually with the company of Hinata and a few other customers. 

Now they were huddled over Kageyama’s phone, looking at a volleyball match that Kageyama had saved a few days ago. “Dumbass.” He scowled when Hinata knocked over his cup of mocha while he was busy yelling at how good a certain player was. 

Kageyama cleaned the spill up quickly, and when Hinata rolled up his right sleeve since it was drenched - he couldn’t help but stare at the flower tattoos blooming on his arms. They were beautiful and big and so colourful that all Kageyama wanted to do was trace each and every one of them. 

When Hinata finally puled his sleeve down, Kageyama scrubbed furiously at the counter, he didn’t have time to think about noisy redheads with tattoos across their arms. 

“So.” Hinata started when Kageyama returned with a fresh cup of mocha. “You’ve never told me your number, or your full name for that matter.” He casually commented.   
Kageyama snorted. “I don’t see why you need to know that.” 

“Well if you give me your number, I’ll get it tattooed on my arm.” He said, making Kageyama turn as red as the apron he was wearing. 

Kageyama didn’t respond, instead he decided to ask a question of his own. “Don’t you have a tattoo parlour to attend to?” 

“Well right now it’s Tanaka’s shift.” He chuckled. “My shift starts when your shift here ends.” 

There was a pause. 

“Why don’t you stop by for a while after your shift today, I’ll tell you a bit about the parlour.” 

Kageyma wiped his hands on his apron before rubbing his eyes. He had college tomorrow, one of his early classes. He also had a long practice session right after school. But on the other hand, as much as he hated to admit it, Kageyama liked Hinata’s company. Unlike his past dates - not that he thought of these late night coffee conversations as dates - Hinata seemed so genuinely interested about knowing new things about him. 

“I’ve got college tomorrow.” 

———

Kageyama hissed in pain, curling up on his bed and clutching his stomach. This was the second day he had to stay home from college, when he went to the doctor’s yesterday they told him to take it easy for a few days and gave him some medicine for his stomach infection, but Kageyama honestly wouldn’t minded if one of them shot him in the head. 

At least the pain would be gone faster. 

His flatmate had gone away for some of swimming training camp so he had to deal with this alone. Suga stopped by last night to drop off some dinner since he knew that Kageyama wouldn’t be able to make his own, he was right. 

It was seven and although Kageyama usually ate at this time, no one was here with any dinner and he wasn’t planning on making dinner himself, so he was planning on just laying in bed until he eventually fell asleep. 

The doorbell rung, and Kageyama groaned before yelling out a “Come in!” 

It was probably Suga with his dinner, and he hadn’t been locking his door incase something happened to him and someone needed to break in. 

An orange head peaked out from the bedroom door, making Kageyama flush red when he realised who it was. Hinata smiled and put the little carry bag of food on the side table before sitting on the desk in Kageyama’s room. 

“Yama told me you were sick…I didn’t see you yesterday either.” He said and Kageyama suddenly felt terrible for not being able to meet Hinata yesterday. He refused to give the boy his phone number a week ago and he got sick so suddenly he couldn’t even give anyone a heads up. 

He nodded, his eyes drifting to the flower bouquet in his hands - it was from his own shop, Kageyama realised. “Do you need help sitting?” Hinata asked, putting the flowers down on the bed. “You look terrible.” 

Kageyama grumbled at Hinata’s comment but sat up, leaning against the head of the bed. “Suga was coming over here so I thought I’d come instead, he has enough on his plate already you know?” Hinata began talking as he got out Kageyama’s food. It was usual cafe food but the fact that Hinata was right here serving it to him made his heart go floppy. 

What was this boy doing to him? 

Hinata was telling Kageyama about Nishinoya’s new boyfriend, a tall man with a man bun who fainted while getting a tattoo of a tiny semi colon when he placed the try of food on his lap and sat next to him. 

Kageyama picked up the pork bun, too tired to talk but listening to every word Hinata said. The pork bun was still warm and soft but it felt weirdly heavy in his stomach. Still, Kageyama didn’t want to seem ungrateful so he ate it slowly, drinking sips of milk in between to get it all down. 

Hinata moved on to talk about how some tattoos were so common that the next time someone asked him for them, he was going to quit his job. Kageyama wasn’t paying attention though, his stomach made a uncomfortable, he could feel the food coming up and his brain was telling him to run to the bathroom but his body was too slow to catch up with him. 

So he did the next best thing. 

Vomit on Hinata. 

Hinata stared at his sweatshirt and he could see his eyes growing wide. When he finally did come back to his senses, Hinata stood up, throwing his sweatshirt on the ground before running to get toilet paper from the bathroom. 

Kageyama and Hinata both tried their best to clean up the vomit on the floor, Kageyama was more sluggish with his movements but he was telling Hinata where the paper towels and disinfectant spray was. 

When Hinata finally sprayed enough deodorants around the room to make the smell disappear, Kageyama realised how many tattoos the smaller boy really had. With his sweatshirt gone, he was shirtless on his bedroom floor. The flower tattoos on his arms blossomed all over his chest, coming to a stop at the lion’s face in the middle of his chest. 

Before now, Kageyma always thought of tattoos as a waste of money. Something permanent on his body was ought to be something that a normal person would think about a million times before actually getting it done, but it looked as if Hinata got himself a tattoo at least five times a day. 

When Kageyama went to the bathroom to wash his mouth, he couldn’t help but think about tracing the tattoos and looking at every single one of them in the morning light. 

“Hey do you have a spare set of clothes I can borrow?” Hint asked, leaning against the bathroom door and almost making kageyama choke on his mouthwash when he heard his voice. 

“Yeah I’ll uh…you should take a shower I’ll put them out for you.” He mumbled before adding a quick, “Sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry, it’s not like you could control how your stomach felt.” He chuckled and kageyama exited the bathroom. 

While Hinata took a shower, Kageyama took out a grey hoodie and s pair of shorts that would hopefully fit the smaller boy before tidying up a bit, he felt better than he did before - as much as he hated to admit it, a part of it was because of vomiting. Everything was finally out of his system and he was starting to feel normal. 

Kageyama was cleaning the dishes when Hinata came in the kitchen, dressed in Kageyama’s sweatshirt and the shorts - he could barely see them. 

Kageyama couldn't help but think how cute Hinata looked. And also how he’d look waking next to him in the same clothes. 

———

“You just bought flowers from my shop to give them to me?” Kageyama asked incredulously, making a face at Hinata’s outstretched hand full of flowers that he just paid Kageyama for. 

“That’s because I’m taking you on a date to the tattoo parlour.” Hint said confidently. “That’s what I can do after you vomited on me the other day.” He laughed and Kageyama turned pink at the memory. 

He got out the mocha and milk Hinata orderd, with a pork bun and biscuits. His shift was done now, and he was going to the tattoo parlour with Hinata so that he could show him what he did at the place. Of course Hinata referred to it as a date and Kageyama didn’t say anything to correct him, he just followed on with where the boy was dragging him. 

The tattoo parlour wasn’t too big, but wasn’t too small either. It smelt of sweat and deodorant mixed with ink but Kageyama wasn’t too sure of what to expect of a tattoo parlour in the first place. There was an even shorter boy sat with someone getting a tattoo on his arm, he had dark spiky hair and a blond streak - Nishinoya. 

“Hey we’re going in the back for a bit.” Hinata said before dragging him to a secluded section in the back, with a long chair and the same ink setup as the other stations. 

“This is where people come when they get tattoos in personal places.” Hinata explained before sitting down on the stool next to the bed. Kageyama sat by him, looking around the room and then at Hinata, he didn’t know what to say to him - and for the first time, he actually felt bothered by that. 

“Can I say something?” Hinata asked immediately after placing the flowers on his laps. 

Kageyama nodded. 

“When you gave me your sweatshirts…I didn’t take it off for a while - even after I got home.” He said, looking down at his hands, the boy looked more embarrassed than he had in the past few months of them meeting. When Kageyama put a hand on his shoulder, Hinata just shrugged it off and continued to speak. 

“It smelt like you.” He whispered. 

Kageyama blinked, he remembered that after Hinata washed his sweatshirt and returned it, he wore it to sleep, it smelt like the small sniffs of Hinata he got before he started drinking his coffee, or when the smaller boy hugged him goodbye. 

“I wore it too.” He confessed, Hinata looked at him with wide eyes. “It smelt like detergent and tangerines and just…you.” 

Kageyama was saying something, but he immediately forgot when Hinata leaned towards him, putting his coffee cup on the bedside table before properly crawling onto his lap. Kageyama would’ve thought that Hinata was small and cute and was in fact a tangerine but Kageyama wasn’t thinking at all. 

His lips were on Hinata’s and that’s when Kageyama stopped thinking. 

Hinata’s lips were soft and a little wet and he tasted like coffee, Kageyama wanted more. He grabbed at Hinata’s waist, wanting more of that addicting taste that felt like it was taking over him. Hinata must have felt the same way, moaning into Kageyama’s mouth and pushing harder against the taller boy - until he fell back on the bed. 

Hinata pulled away after a few moments, gasping and shuddering against Kageyama’s neck. He looked at him with hooded eyes full with lust before nibbling on Kageyama’s ear. “I’ve got a while before my next shift.” He whispered. 

Kegeyama flipped them over, lifting Hinata’s shirt over his head and kissing his sunflower tattoo.

He could give a bit of his time to think about cute noisy redheads with sunflower tattoos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought we all could use a little tattooed tangerines in our lives. Stay safe and try to keep buys. Xx. 
> 
> Please send in any requests that you have. :)


	7. Sugawara x Daichi x Hinata

After working as a knight for the prince for two years, Daichi knew a few things about the small orange haired royalty. 

He had a thing for pork buns. 

He enjoyed having pretty boys over late at night. 

He shamelessly flirts with his fiancé, Sugawara Koushi. 

He also shamelessly flirts with Daichi himself. 

And he always got what he wanted. 

So when Hinata practically threw himself into Daichi’s arms, the taller knight just rolled his eyes and put him back down. “You are aware that I have a fiancé, he’s your maths tutor - you must remember him.” He raised an eyebrow and Hinata just pouted, jumping on his bed like a little boy. 

“But you fancy me, I can see it.” He whined. “And Suga - chan does too!” 

Daichi sighed, fixing his sword at his waist and mentally thanking the gods that there was no one here to overhear this conversation with the prince - who was supposed to get engaged to a princess from the land of Fieyre next year. 

“And how you would assume this…three way relation would work, prince?” He asked, standing still by the bedpost. 

Hinata sat up, a happy gleam in his eyes at the fact that the man in front of him was actually thinking about this. “Well simple, you and Suga - chan will spoil me, and I’ll just be your cute little baby.” 

Daichi rolled his eyes. “You’re a prince, I think you’re already too spoiled for his own good.” 

“Just consider it…please?” Hinata pouted as he fell back onto the bed.

———

Daichi did consider it, Hinata was cute and even though he loved his fiancé very very much, but sometimes they did bring a third person to the party…to switch things up a bit. According to Hinata, he had spoken to Suga too, and Daichi intended to know what he thought about the matter. 

When Daichi told him what happened that day over supper, Suga just laughed. “He did the same thing to me the other day, when I was trying to teach him algebra.” he said while giving him another spoonful of mushroom soup. 

“Do you reckon he’s serious?” Daichi asked. 

Suga straightened up in his seat. “You never know with him but…I think he is saying the truth.” He leaned forward and took Daichi’s hand in his. “What do you think about it, do you want to see how it goes?” 

Daichi let out a soft sigh, placing his head down on both of Suga’s hands. He remembered what had happened the previous few times they had brought someone else into their relationship. To start off, it was already so hard to find someone like them in the town…usually they would be old men who were married and had children but when they were his age, most of them turned out to be unsuited for at least one of them. 

Kageyama was wonderful, until all of a sudden he wasn't and now whenever Suga brought him up, Daichi would lose his appetite. Asahi was a nice lad, but he would start crying if you stared at him for too long. Nishinoya was funny and nice to get along to, but all went to hell when he accidentally broke one of Suga’s vases. 

“It’ll be hard because he’s royalty you know?” Daichi finally said. Suga nodded, he understood why Daichi was so scared, it would harder being in a gay relationship when you’re with royalty as well. Especially in such a close minded town.

Daichi held onto Suga’s hand when he stood up to take the plates away. “There’s no harm in trying I guess.” 

———

“This is the best thing I’ve heard all day!” Hinata squealed, barreling into Suga’s arms at the end of their maths lesson. Suga laughed and straightened him, taking a quick glance at Daichi - who still had to guard the doors of the library with Kuroo. 

He had told him what him and Daichi had agreed on in a hushed voice at the end of class and Hinata just jumped on him, grinning wide. “I’m so glad Suga - chan.” He whispered into his ear before giving it a little nibble, making Suga jerk in surprise. “Why don’t you two stop at my room during nightfall.” 

So that’s what they both did. Daichi got in easy, he was supposed to be here for Hinata’s protection anyways, so he stood like a stone outside of Hinata’s door as he changed into his nightclothes and waited patiently for Suga to come in, all bundled up in scarves and jackets for the winter time. 

“I’m here.” Suga announced as he strolled inside and looked at the surroundings. Daichi smiled and leaned down to press a kiss on his finance’s forehead before anyone could see. Suga walked in the room and gave Hinata a curt nod as if to not do anything that seemed too out of the ordinary. 

“Sawamura, please close the doors.” Hinata said, to which Daichi nodded and closed both of the big brass doors and stood at salute by them. 

“Daichi…” Hinata almost laughed. “Why don’t you relax a bit, it’s just us.” 

Daichi immediately slumped down a bit, smiling cheekily. “Sorry I uh… I must’ve forgotten.” He explained before sitting next to Hinata where he pat the spot on the bed. As soon as Daichi sat down, Hinata crawled onto his lap, smiling proudly at himself. 

Daichi sighed and wrapped his arms around the prince’s waist, Suga was preparing some tea - he was always preparing tea now that Daichi thought about it. As the tea boiled, Sugar opened his coat and put it on his chair, Daichi stared at him. He looked so angelic, with his white hair and golden eyes. 

“Hey!” Hinata suddenly whined. “Pay some attention to me.” 

Suga chuckled and walked towards the two, crouching in front of Hinata so that they both were at eye level. “You’re such a brat you know, Hinata?” He asked softly, a teasing tone to his voice as he pushed Hinata lightly against Daichi’s chest. 

Suga looked at Daichi and he nodded, running his hands up and down Hinata’s sides as Suga pressed his lips against Hinata’s. Daichi wrapped his arms securely around Hinata’s waist and nibbled on his ear, not wanting to feel left out. 

———

Hinata laughed mischievously, smiling at Daichi in the closet they were both in before peeking out and pulling in a flustered looking Suga from the halls. 

They both had thought that this affair with Hinata would be short-lived, like all of the prince’s other affairs but the three of them were still here after eight months, sneaking around palace grounds and bringing Hinata over to their house sometimes for dinner. 

“You seem feisty today.” Suga whispered, wrapping his arms around Hinata. Hint pouted, leaning against Suga’s chest so that he was staring at Daichi. 

Daichi cupped his face in his hands and pressed his lips on Hinata’s softly. “Is something bothering you prince?” 

Hinata sighed, making himself comfortable between the two older boys. “I was thinking…can’t we run away?” 

There was a moment of silence. 

“What?” 

Hinata pouted, glancing at his feet. “It’s just that I uh…I like you guys and I don’t want to get engaged to some girl.” Neither of them had seen hm so serious before. “It won’t be fair for any of us…and think about it, we can start a whole new life somewhere else, where people accept us.”

Daichi sighed and closed his eyes, even Suga was uncharacteristically quiet. Him and Suga had spoken at home - not about this but because they had gotten so comfortable with Hinata and that could be scary. 

Suga broke the silence. “It’s going to be extremely hard, you know.” 

Hinata nodded, holding one of Suga’s hands in his and reaching out to hold Daichi’s. “I’m going to college in France, and Daichi will be my personal guard, and Suga chan can come too.” He tried arguing. “Of course it’ll be hard at first but think about it?” 

There was a pause, and then Hinata spoke in a broken whisper. “I’m sick of hiding.” 

———

After a month of discussion between the three, they came to the conclusion that they were leaving. 

Then they started planning what they were going to do, how they would even get away with the entire situation. 

And four months later, when Daichi was supposed to be making sure Hinata was safe at the college in France and Suga was supposed to stay for a few months to make sure he’d gotten settled in fine and wasn’t behind in his studies. 

“Let’s go.” Suga whispered when he securely made sure that Hinata was safely on the ground. They had climbed out of the balcony window and now they had to meet up with Daichi in the docks nearby, then they’d take that to the nearby provinces.  
Suga had never felt so nervous, in fact - neither had Hinata. Before this, he’d gotten everything on a silver platter, but now he was going to have to actually work and earn his living. What if Suga and Daichi realised they were better off without him? What if they found out that Hinata barely had any useful skills? 

These thoughts were gone when they reached the docks, relief overtook them when they saw Daichi with a boat. The first part of their plan was over. 

———

The first few months were hard. Suga found getting work easy, since he had been to a well known university he became a maths lecturer. It wasn’t that easy for Daichi or Hinata though. Neither of them had actually graduated from college, and Daichi had left school after the tenth grade to serve the king. 

They got a small flat above a shop run by a blond man, who was always smoking a cigarette. Despite his nasty looking demeanour - he let Daichi work at his shop until he could stand on his own two feet. He let Hinata work there too but after he spilt all the shops oil on the floor, he was told to left. 

Daichi was at home, cooking dinner for the three of them for when they would come back. Suga was staying for an extra hour to help prepare some students for their Queens examination and Hinata was walking around the town - trying to find a job. 

The peas were cooking as Daichi got the rice to strain when the door opened softly, and a soft hum could be heard in their house - Suga. He left his bag on the couch and made his way to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s waist as he stirred the pot of stews. 

“Tired?” Daichi asked, to which he got a heavy groan on response. 

Daichi smiled. “I have some good news Kou.” He said, making Suga perk up a bit. 

“I’ve got a better paying job, as a swords instructor for men who want to join the army.” Suga smiled, giggling and burying his head in the crook of his fiancé’s neck. They had ruled out him joining the army or any government based work force since technically they still had the prince right with him. So a coach would be the perfect job, and with the extra money, they could buy a carpet for the living room and maybe some more pots and pans. 

Daichi even thought about eating meat once a week. 

The door opened again, and both of them smiled and greeted Hinata as he came in and kicked his shoes off by the door. He came straight to the kitchen, following the scent of peas before squeezing himself in between Suga and Daichi. 

“Hinata, I got a better job sweetheart.” Daichi said, turning around and ruffling his hair fondly. Instead of being happy and excited like Daichi thought he would be, Hinata frowned deeply, looking away from both of them. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” Suga asked when Hinata clenched his fists, staring at the ground. 

When he looked up, there were tears in his eyes, and he was sniffling. “I’m useless.” He simply stated, tears falling freely from his eyes. “Both of you have jobs and…and I’ve been searching but I’m useless.” Daichi turned off the flame so that he could put all his attention on Hinata and Suga was holding his hands gently, but Hinata kept of crying. 

“I can’t get anything right!” He yelled. “And then…and then you guys won’t need me because I’m so useless and then you’ll throw me out and I’ll die on the streets.” 

Suga couldn’t help but chuckle softly, making both Hinata and Daichi look at him. “You do realise that we never needed you Hinata.” He whispered, Daichi was starting to regret letting Suga ‘comfort’ Suga since he wasn’t exactly comforting him. “We wanted you and you wanted us, and you’ll never be a burden to us.” 

Suga pulled Hinata in for a hug and Daichi held his waist gently, not being too harsh but wanting to make his presence known. “We know it’s hard for you, you’re not used to working everyday I know, we’ll do this together.” Suga whispered, making Hinata lean into his chest.

“What if I don’t?” He whispered, already feeling safer in between both of his lovers.

Daichi made a sound of protest. “Let’s talk about this tomorrow, supper’s ready.” He said, making Hinata smile and sit on the little table they got from a street merchant. He knew that they had to take Hinata’s mind off of this at least for now. 

Daichi served for them both and Hinata dug in. Daichi couldn’t help but smile a bit at how much Hinata loved and complimented his cooking, even though he knew it was an obvious downgrade from what he would be having at the palace. 

Hinata was trying his best, Daichi and Suga both could see it. 

That night, Hinata had his eyes closed, his head resting on Daichi’s chest as Suga traced shapes on his stomach, leaving butterfly kisses there occasionally. They lay in a comfortable silence for a while Hinata crooned and bathed in the attention. 

Suga suddenly sat up, Hinata scrambling onto Daichi because of the sudden change in Suga’s demeanour. 

“Hey, since you’re royalty, you know all about the history of your country and geography, right?” He asked. 

Hinata nodded, he didn’t particularly like learning about all that, but he knew it - he was supposed to. 

“One of my students - Tsukishima Kei’s older brother works in library archives, why don’t you ask him for a job there?” 

Hinata thought about it for a moment, working in a library archive wasn’t what he wanted - he secretly wanted to play or teach volleyball but right now two boys named Tanaka and Nishinoya were teaching him, so he was going to hold onto that dream for a while longer, but right now he’d try to make a living. 

He kissed Daichi passionately before kissing Suga too. “Only if you two come with me.” 

Daichi nodded and pulled him back so he was in between Suga and Daichi - exactly where he was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request*
> 
> Here's another chapter, this time it's a three way. I haven't written anything like this before so I hope you like it, feel free to send in requests if you have any. :)


	8. Akaashi x Bokuto

Whenever something was bothering Akaashi, he would stay up late at night, laying in bed and staring at the ceiling. Sometimes he’d call Bokuto, he wouldn’t be much help but he would take his mind off of whatever would be bothering him that day. 

Right now, Akaashi couldn't sleep. 

And he couldn’t call Bokuto either, since he was the root of the problem. 

He would be graduating in exactly a month and then he would be off to college in three. As much as he hated to admit it, Akaashi would miss him. Even though they were different years, Bokuto and Akaashi were almost inseparable, and despite being in the same school for almost two years, they had grown close. 

Akaashi like Bokuto, he had been trying to ignore those feelings for the past year but now he had accepted it and everything felt so much easier. But now Bokuto was leaving and no matter how much they would try, the two would only be able to meet once a month or even lesser than that, he was going all the way to Tokyo after all. 

He turned around in bed, burying himself deeper under his blankets. He was going to make this month for Bokuto, a month he won’t be able to forget. 

———  
Graduation was a month away. 

“You want to set from me!” Bokuto yelled from the other side of the gym, running towards Akaashi with a lopsided grin. Akaashi nodded, the ball still in his hand. Today was probably one of the first times that he had said that he’d set exclusively for Bokuto instead of ignoring him until practice ended before setting for him. 

The entire team looked at them with confused glances, Akaashi was looking like he was enjoying this too, with was a rarity for him to actually show. 

After practice, Bokuto and Akaashi walked home, like they always did. Akaashi was listening to Bokuto animatedly talk about someone falling on their ass in maths class because a girl had spilt water on the floor. Akaashi wasn’t really listening to what Bokuto was saying, he was listening to his voice. 

If he had to describe his voice in one word, it would be like lemonade. Akaashi had never heard him say anything remotely sad or upsetting, it was hard to be sad when he was with Bokuto, the moment anyone frowned, Bokuto would be doing something that would make everyone smile and die from laughter. 

“Let’s stop at the convenience store.” Akaashi suddenly said, stopping in the middle of the road. Bokuto craned his head to look at him. “I want to buy something.” He lied. “Come with me.” He just wanted to spend more time with Bokuto. 

Bokuto nodded, following him across the street to the store nearby. He nodded at the man behind the counter before walking in the store, looking at the aisles and listening to Bokuto hum a tune to himself. 

“What are you going to treat me to, Keiji san?” Bokuto asked, chuckling as he went through magazines. Akaashi looked around the shop before looking back at Bokuto. 

“You could choose whatever you want…my treat.” He added quickly with a soft smile.   
Bokuto blinked at him for a moment before breaking out into a huge grin. 

“Keiji san, you’re the best!” He screamed, throwing his arms around the shorter boy. Akaashi made a face but made no effort in pushing Bokuto away, he wanted to stay here with him, Bokuto’s hugs were soft - like a teddybear. 

They decided to buy a shrimp rice cracker, while Akaashi got himself some squid rice crackers. They sat by the steps of the store and ate in silence, Akaashi glancing at Bokuto from time to time, smiling as the older boy ate his rice crackers with concerning intensity. 

“I think I’m going to go now.” Akaashi smiled, nodding at Bokuto since this was where they usually parted. 

Bokuto smiled and ruffled Kaiji’s hair. “See you tomorrow, Keiji.” 

———

Graduation was three weeks away. 

He sat squeezed next to Bokuto in the little booth they had. In front of them were Kuroo, Kenma and Tsukishima. Bokuto and Kuroo wanted to treat all of them on a weekend before they left for college, so that’s how everyone ended up in a small diner near Karasuno. 

Akaashi was eating his Makizushi rolls and talking to Tsukishima about his studies idly. Kenma was in the corner, enjoying his apple pie and giving all his attention to the game on his phone. Kuroo and Bokuto on the other hand were talking animatedly about their new campus life. Although they weren’t in the same college, their colleges were located closely and they had decided to move in with each other. 

Bokuto kept his bowl of Miso soup on the table and kicked Tsukishima under the table. “How are you going to deal with Tetsu going away for college?” He asked, making Akaashi perk up a bit, even he was a bit interested in how Tsukki and Kuroo would manage a long distance relationship without one of them going mad. 

Tsukishima leaned towards Kuroo and took a piece of his grilled chicken Yakitori. “It’s not like he’s dying.” Kei scoffed. “I can still go to Tokyo and see him once in a while.” 

Bokuto snorted. “I can’t imagine doing it long distance. It would have to be with someone I really really like otherwise I wouldn’t be able to manage all of it.” 

Akaashi looked down at his food, a small part of him had fantasised over him and Bokuto being together, he even had the little details planned out, how they would FaceTime and meet once a month by taking the train. 

But now that Bokuto had just said that he’d never consider being in a long distance relationship Akaashi lost his appetite. “I’m using the restroom.” He muttered, pushing his plate away and making his way to the bathroom. 

He washed his hands, trying to get the cool water to stop his hands from shaking. He was spending his time with Bokuto and he didn't want anything more, but hearing his thoughts on long distance relationships made him realise how hopelessly in love with him he actually was. 

“Akaashi.” He heard a voice behind him. 

Tsukishima. 

“You should tell him.” He simply said as he began to wash his hands. 

Akaashi groaned, he had told Tsukishima about his problem a month ago and all the tall middle blocker did was offer sensible advice, something that Akaashi wasn’t used to after spending most of his time with Bokuto. 

“But did you hear what he said about relationships?” He asked, watching his face. 

Tsukishima scoffed. “Yeah, I also heard the part where he said he’d do it for the right person.” 

There was a pause. “How do I know it’s me?” 

“You were supposed to be the smart one.” Tsukishima muttered, cleaning his glasses. Akaashi turned to look at the taller boy with a small frown on his face. 

“How did you and Kuroo get together?” 

Tsukishima smirked. “We fucked behind the school gym and stuff just happened.” 

———

Graduation was two weeks away.

Bokuto whined, kicking his feet in the air as he rolled off Akaashi’s head. Akaashi was sitting on the rug and now Bokuto was laying down on it as well, letting out occasional puffs of air until Akaashi put his book down and looked at him. 

“Keiji san.” He whined. Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “Couldn’t you be born a year earlier?” He asked, turning on his stomach to look at him. “Then we’d be going to college together, and then we’d be roommates.” 

Akaashi laughed, although secretly he wished for that too. 

“That’s impossible, you know that don’t you?” He chuckled, making Bokuto frown. 

He sat up in front of Akaashi. “But you’re smart enough to get in.” 

Akaashi laughed, and Bokuto pulled him closer to him before falling down on the carpet, so they were laying down and facing each other. 

This was the first time that Akaashi noticed how light Bokuto’s eyes actually were, light and brown - almost golden in the sun. “Hey what are you thinking about?” Bokuto asked suddenly, and Akaashi shook his head almost violently. 

“N-nothing, I was just - I….” 

Bokuto raised an eyebrow, his hand coming to a rest on Akaashi’s ankle. “What’s wrong Keiji?” He asked again.

Akaashi could tell Bokuto right now, how he felt and how he really didn’t want Bokuto to leave for college. But he also wanted Bokuto to go to college since to would be good for him - but he didn’t want his best friend to be in a whole different part of the country. 

Or maybe he could do what Tsukishima did, kiss Bokuto and see how this would go, but if he did that, there was always the possibility that Bokuto would push him away and that would ruin their entire friendship.   
Akaashi could feel the tears building up in his eyes so he stood up and sat down on his bed. “I’m tired.” He whispered. “You should go to sleep too.” 

Bokuto sighed and then he felt the bed dip next to him. Him and Bokuto were close enough to almost always sleep in the same bed as each other but right now all Akaashi wanted was to cry in peace. He pulled the blanket closer to him as he felt Bokuto yawn and stretch a bit. 

Akaashi waited for Bokuto’s soft snores to start filling the room, then he began to silently cry. 

———

Graduation was one week away. 

“It’s weird to think that was our last ever practice together, don’t you think so Keiji?” Bokuto asked as they got on the train. Bokuto asked Akaashi to come and buy some college books with him after school so they went straight to the mall. 

Akaashi squeezed himself in front of a man and behind Bokuto, the train was packed with people but what else could he expect. “I guess.” He sighed. “It’ll be quiet without you.” 

Bokuto laughed and looked in front of him, staying silent for most of the train ride - it was unlike him but Akaashi didn’t say anything, he was thinking of how he wanted to tell Bokuto that he liked him.

Suddenly Akaashu felt someone pressing up against him, he felt a hand on his ass, rough and large. He opened his mouth to say something but then suddenly there was a cloth against his lips and a hand closing around his wrists. 

He let out a muffled cry for Bokuto, but with earphones on, Bokuto couldn’t hear him. Their stop was almost there but Akaashi was struggling against the strangers grasp as he tried to pull him away from his friend. The man was much larger than him and all Akaashi could do was squirm and bite as the man groped him. 

He felt tears clouding his eyes, he couldn’t clearly anymore. He could hear the distant sound of the doors of the train opening - it was his and Bokuto’s stop but he couldn’t find Bokuto anywhere, all he could feel were the pair of hands on him. 

And then he heard a shout. 

And the hands on him were gone. 

And he could hear Bokuto screaming. 

When he could finally open his eyes properly, him and Bokuto were sitting on a chair outside of the train. Bokuto’s arm was loosely wrapped around him and akaashi’s head was on his shoulder, his eyes were still wet and he was shaking. 

“What…what did you do?” Akaashi mumbled, closing his eyes. 

Bokuto sighed, his hands moving up and down Akaashi’s back. “He ran but…but I punched him pretty hard Keiji.” 

There was a pause. 

“Why didn’t you yell?” 

Akaashi opened his eyes. “I tried.” 

Neither of them said anything after that, just sitting in each others company for almost an hour until Akaashi stood up. 

“We need to buy your books.” He said. 

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hand, making a face. “We’re not buying books after that!” He exclaimed. “I’m going to get you something to eat and then I’m going to get a cab and we’ll go home.” He said sternly. 

“I’m fine…it…it’s not like he did something.” Akaashi said, except all he wanted to do right now was go home and take a shower…or ten showers. 

Bokuto just shook his head and led me to a nearby cafe. When we sat down, Bokuto sighed and scratched his head. “Who’s going to protect you when I’m gone Keiji?” 

———

Graduation was today.

Akaashi sat in the area with friends and family, Bokuto’s mum on his right and his younger sister on his left. Bokuto had just left the stage after making a speech as the captain of the volleyball team and Akaashi was shaking on his seat, the camera sat carefully on his lap as he saw Bokuto walk back to the student seats. 

He couldn’t stop smiling the entire assembly. Bokuto was finally graduating and no matter how upset he was that they would be far from each other, he was infinitely happier to see his best friend so happy. 

After all the students threw their hats into the sky, Akaashi ran to Bokuto, practically leaping onto him. “Keiji, Oh my god.” Bokuto grunted, holding him up by the waist for a minute before putting him. “You seem more excited than I am.” 

“I’m happy for you.” Akaashi blushed. 

Bokuto smiled, looking at hims feet. “Hey can we uh…can we talk outside for a minute?” 

Akaashi followed him outside, the camera he used for taking pictures clutched in his free hand. They came to a stop behind the hall, where no one ever came since there was a nasty rumour that someone died here. 

Bokuto spread the rumour so that Akaashi could have a area for peace and quiet in school. 

“Now I’m gonna go to college…” Bokuto trailed, looking at the ground. 

Akaashi tilted his head to the side. “I know that Bokuto san.” 

Bokuto sent him a quick glare. “I know I should’ve said this earlier but you…you’re you and I'm me and I was just scared - fuck oh god I’m really bad at this.” He started to rambled, not looking directly at Akaashi. “I just…I like you and I don't know what to do because you…you can have anyone you want and you’re beautiful and why would you want to date me, I’ll be hours away?” 

Akaashi dropped the camera, right now he didn’t care if it broke. “Bokuto sa-“ 

“No, let me finish.” Bokuto took a shaky breath. “It would be better for the both of us if I didn’t say anything and we’d not ruin our friendship but it wouldn’t be fair to me. I get if you hate me or don’t want to talk to me but I just need you to know how I feel.” 

Bokuto let out a soft huff, red dancing across his cheeks. 

Akaashi smiled. “Are you done, Bokuto san?” 

That must’ve come out wrong because Bokuto gave him a heartbroken look and took a step back. Akaashi was usually good with words and what to say when Bokuto was upset but right now, he was sure that he wasn’t working properly because he couldn’t think of anything to say. 

So he took a step closer until Bokuto was pressed up against the wall. Then he grabbed his collar and kissed him. His lips firmly pressed against Bokuto’s, Akaashi’s hands gripping his arms so that he could get away. After the initial shock wore off, Bokuto melted into the kiss, cupping Akaashi’s face with his hands and kissing him back with the same intensity. 

“Does that…does that mean?” Bokuto asked softly when they finally pulled away.

Akaashi nodded. “It’ll be hard but…we’ll figure it out.” 

“Besides, I’ve got a whole month all to you before I leave.” Bokkuto smiled before bringing Akaashi in for a hug. Akaashi smiled into Bokuto’s black graduation shirt, and then he kissed his boyfriend again. 

Oh, how he loved saying that word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's something I wrote for the Bokuto x Akaashi graduating request, I hope you like it! Feel free to comment what you thought of it and send in some more requests. 
> 
> Stay safe :)


	9. Tsukishima x Kageyama

Tsukishima liked to sit by the sidelines and observe. 

When he was little, he’d observe how his older brother played volleyball. Then he began observing his teacher - he thought that his own method was better than participating in class, he was at the top of his class in only a few weeks. Then he started to observe how everyone around him worked, he didn’t mean to do that, but it was second nature by now. 

Slowly Tsukishima began observing Kageyama. 

At first, it was because he thought that the setter was interesting, the way he’d stay quiet and not even talk to anyone, how he'd only leave his class to get milk from the vending machine. Then he began noticing the little things, how he had this little flick of hair that seemed to annoy him or how he’d make a double knot in his shoelaces before practices. 

As second year came along, he began releasing how some girls from his class huddled over his table during lunch break, or how he was getting more and more confession notes in his lockers, or how girls would stay right outside the gym to try and talk to Kageyama afterwards. 

“What are you thinking about Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked while they were having lunch. Hinata and Yachi were playing hopscotch nearby and Kageyama was on the other side of the place talking to a few girls. 

In their second year, kageyama became a little taller, and since he was away at training camp, he was building on a fair amount of muscle as well. When everyone came back to school he was termed at the tsundre type of guy, all mysterious with his dark hair and his brooding stare. 

Of course, only the volleyball team knew how hopelessly stupid he was. 

“Nothing.” Tsukki muttered, dragging his eyes away from Kageyama. 

His friend giggled and shifted a little closer to Tsukishima. “You should tell him that you like him, you know.” He whispered. “He looks at you during class too.” 

Tsukishima hissed. “I don’t like him.” He spit out, but Yamaguchi just smirked and took a strawberry from Tsukishima’s lunch box. 

———

Kageyama sat on Tsukki’s bed, next to Yamaguchi, who was trying to explain him how to solve a quadratic equation. Tsukki was sat at his desk, working with Hinata to get his spellings on an essay right while Yachi was sitting on the carpet and reading something. 

“I’m hungry stingyshima kun.” Hinata whined, kicking his feet and pouting at the taller man. The term that was once full of annoyance was now a term of endearment, Tsukishima didn’t flinch at his nickname anymore. 

Tsukishima sighed and leaned back on his chair. “I haven’t got snacks at home.” He deadpanned before quickly adding, “I could go to the corner store to get you all something, only if you promise to finish your essay.” 

Hinata made a face but nodded, taking Tsukishima’s seat when he stood up. 

He put on his jacket and fixed his hair, he was about to leave the room when Kageyama stood up. “I’ll come with you.” He said. “I need some fresh air.”   
Tsukki nooded, though he did want some alone time, but saying no to Kageyama wasn’t always the best decision. They walked out of the house in silence, their shoes hitting the gravel was the only thing that they could hear. 

Kageyama was typing on his phone, frowning and making noises of annoyances until they reached the shop and Kageyama stuffed his phone in his pocket. Tsukishima noticed how he huffed and bit his lip before putting his phone away. 

“Everything alright?” Tsukishima asked, heading straight to the frozen buns since that's what Hinata wanted. 

Kageyama grunted behind him. “Some of those girls found my number, they have an actual fanclub.” 

Tsukishima snorted. “You can always block them.” He put a few pork bus in his basket, then they went to the milk section. 

“I have, but there are only so many numbers I can physically block.” He mumbled, putting a few plain milk boxes of his choice in his basket. 

Although Tsukishima didn't say anything after that, he was still thinking about it. It reminded him of Oikawa Tooru from a rivalling school, how he was always bombarded with a gang of silly girls before and after each of their matches. 

He didn’t want that to happen to Kageyama. He couldn’t explain it but whenever he saw Kageyama with one of those girls, he could feel something boil up deep inside of him, it was probably anger but lately he was getting more and more angry. 

“You don’t seem like the person to like sweet things.” Kageyama commented when Tsukishima bought a piece of strawberry cake for himself. Tsukishima laughed and shook his head lightly, putting a pack of smoked salami and cheese snack in his bag for Yamaguchi. 

“Well, maybe I need something sweet for my dark, heartless soul.” He joked, but Kageyama looked down in deep thought, following Tsukishima to the chocolate section, where he got a pack of crunchy chocolate bits for Yachi. Soon, they were done with shopping but Kageyama was still quiet, Tsukishima would kill to know what the setter was thinking. 

Kageyama stopped suddenly when they were halfway home. Tsukishima turned around, raising an eyebrow. “Why’d you stop?” He asked softly, not particularly caring to put in an extra dash of sensitivity in his voice. 

“You’re not heartless.” He whispered. “You just…act cold. But you care about us.” He said firmly, and Tsukishima remembered the joke he made about strawberry cake in the shop, Kageyama had taken it quite seriously. “You care about us but you can’t show it.” He paused for barely a second. “It’s fine, because we all know you care about us.”

That’s all he said before walking at a slightly faster pace, and Tsukishima was grateful since he was blushing. No one really complimented him - mostly his mom and Yanaguchi so hearing kageyama say something sounding so genuine about him made him was to punch kageyama. Or kiss him. 

Tsukishima didn’t really know. 

He walked back to his house, walking a few steps behind Kageyama, he thought about the girls that surrounding him in school and how they’d react if he saw Tsukishima kissing Kageyama in front of the gyms. He wondered if Kageyama’s lips would feel warm or cold, whether they felt as chapped as they looked. 

———

Tsukishima noticed how Kageyama was beginning to warm up a bit to his fans. He'd smile a little after practice and when he was approached by one or two of them in lunch, he’d make conversation for a few minutes, and for Kageyama - that was a lot. 

“They only like him for his looks.” Hint whined, laying down on the floor of the gym. “They don’t even know anything about volleyball.” 

Tsukishima scoffed. “Someone jealous?” In truth, he was the one who was jealous.

At that Hinata sat up. “I’m not jealous!” He whined. “I just want him to set for me, and besides, I’ve got Kenma.” 

Yachi and Hinata promptly got lost in a conversation about Kenma, and Tsukishima watched as their new angry captain, Ennoshita got mad at Kageyama for being late - but he was only barely a minute late - Hinata was just bitter. 

Practice was quiet that day, Kageyama was setting just as he usually did and Tsukishima was helping some first years with their blocks with Tanaka’s help. They were showing the four first years an example of a good block and maybe Tanaka had something on his mind or maybe Tsukishima had said something to him earlier but his hit was strong, and Tsukishima wasn’t expecting that. 

He felt his fingers moving in a way which definitely wasn’t right, and then he could feel a sharp pain running up his arm, then he screamed. 

The team came running towards him, since he never really showed any emotions, even when he was hurt - so this must be really bad. 

After Yamaguchi managed to have a hold of his fingers and Ennoshita got a chance to take a look at it, he frowned. “It’s really bad Tsukki, you have to go to the medical room.” He looked around the gym before turning to kageyama. “Tobio, you take him.” 

Kageyama grunted but led Tsukishima outside the gym, he didn’t have any trouble walking but Kageyama had his hand on his shoulder anyways - maybe as an effort to console him. Tsukishima and Kageyama walked a few steps in silence before he heard voices, happy voices that were all calling Kageyama’s name. 

“Kageyama senpai, are you free for lunch today?” 

“Who’s he senpai?” 

“Is Kageyama senpai taking care of his teammate, so cute!” 

“Kageyama senpai please look at me!” 

Kageyama’s arms tightened around my shoulder before he abruptly stopped. “Shut up!” He screamed at them, everyone was dead silent in just a matter of seconds. “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” He yelled again. “Can’t you see he's fucking hurt?” 

The girls quickly made way for the two, but they were still whispering and muttering things under their breath. Tsukishima couldn’t hear everyone, but he knew that the comments weren’t the nicest. 

When they finally reached the infirmary, Kageyama let go of Tsukishima and the nurse took over. She examined Tsukishima’s hand and said that they even though he was lucky that it wasn’t in his strong hand and nothing was broken, he’d have to take it easy for a while. 

Tsukishima nodded diligently as she bandaged his fingers and gave him an ice pack. “You should stay here for a while longer, I’d say sit this week out of practice and start again next week.” She smiled warmly before leaving. 

Kageyama sat in front of him, his hands folded on his lap. 

“You can go.” Tsukishima simply said but Kageyama shook his head. 

“I’ll stay for a while.” He mumbled, and Tsukishima didn’t know if it was his imagination or a trick of light, but he swore he could see the light pink on Kageyama’s cheeks. 

Tsukishima sighed and leaned back. “You shouldn’t have screamed at them you know.” He said. “They support you and you screamed at them.” 

Kageyama snorted. “You were hurt and they were crowding around you, it’s not like they would’ve listened to me if I said anything anyways.” He got up and sat next to Tsukishima on the bed now, their shoulders touching just barely. 

“Besides.” He said. “You don’t seem to like them very much anyways.” 

Tsukishima turned to face Kageyama, and Kageyama titled his face a bit. He didn’t know how they did it, or how they both knew since no one said a word, but suddenly Kageyama’s lips were on his and his hands were clutching his jersey and suddenly Tsuksihima was pressed up against the bed. 

He wasn’t wondering anymore, he knew that Kageyama’s lips were soft and although they were chapped, it didn't feel uncomfortable. In fact, they were just fine and if Tsukishima didn’t need to breath, he would stay right where he was for longer. 

Tsukishima gasped for air, his hands pushing at Kageyama’s shoulder’s since the setter seemed to have no concept of breathing. “Fuck.” He breathed out, turning his face away and closing his eyes, Kageyama’s forehead coming to a rest against his. Both their breaths were laboured but they kissed again. And again. 

———

After a few days, Yamaguchi was sick so Tsukishima decided to walk home with Hinata and Kageyama. Hinata’s house was first and after they dropped him off, both boys walked in a comfortable silence.

No one in school knew about them, but Tsukishima was sure that Yamaguchi had a hunch. They hadn’t really talked to each other too much about the matter of that, Tsukishima assumed that they were dating but he didn’t want to talk about it with Kageyama. He wasn’t very good at talking anyways and Tsukishima wasn’t exactly ready to know what Kageyama thought about this entire situation. 

Kageyama came to his house Sunday night, he said he wanted some help with math but after a whole of ten minutes, Tsukishima’s glasses were on the bedside table and Kageyama was sucking on his neck. 

Tsukishima was thinking about Sunday night when Kageyama came closer to him, their hands brushing together as they walked home. Tsukshima smirked, turning to see Kageyama turning a beautiful shade of red. “Is the king blushing?” He teased, but he also laced his fingers with Kageyama’s. 

Kageyama scowled but looked away. He mumbled something along the lines of shut up but from the way they knocked shoulders lightly as they walked meant that he didn’t actually mean it. The rest of the journey was silent, with the light teases and soft nudges, they eventually reached Kageyama’s house. 

Tsukishima would have said goodbye, or maybe he would've waved but Kageyama had him trapped between himself and the wall of the gate. 

With height as leverage, he could easily get out of Kageyama’s hold, but there was something about the black haired boy that made him want to do everything he would say, maybe it was the way he looked the part of a king, maybe that’s where the nickname came from. 

So when Kageyama kissed him, he keened at the touch, he wasn’t thinking about his glasses uncomfortably pressed against his face, he could feel Kageyama pressing him up against the wall and that was what was important right now. 

“You’re so full of yourself Tsukki.” He mumbled, biting Tsukishima’s ear. “But your’e really just a little brat aren’t you? A peasant in the king’s presence.” 

That’s what broke Tsukishima. He completely dissolved into Kageyama’s touch, made embarrassing sounds when he kissed him, gasped when Kageyama rubbed his crotch against his own. 

When Tsukki was starting to think that this was getting too out of hand, Kageyama stopped and held Tsukki’s bad hand, he still had to sit out of practice for a few days but the pain was barely noticeable. Kageyama held his hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss against his knuckles before kissing Tsukishima’s cheek. 

Then he was inside his own house. 

Tsukishima stayed right there for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath before he started his walk home, a few minutes late - his phone chimed. 

‘I didn’t mean the peasant stuff literally.’ It said. ‘I really like you.’ 

———

The next day at school, Tsukishima thought about how he had to approach the matter with Kageyama. He was sitting on the roof with the other first years from the volleyball team, eating his seaweed rice crackers in peace. Kageyama was sitting across from him, carelessly looking at Yamaguchi and Yachi trying to cut a piece of cake in five perfect pieces, Tsukishima couldn’t help but smile. 

In five minutes, they all started going back down the stairs. 

Right before they all entered the classroom, five girls began to huddle around Kageyama, one of them offering the black haired setter milk bread. Kageyama politely declined the offer but then another one asked whether he wanted to go on a date with him this Saturday. 

He could feel Hinata tugging on his sleeve to pull him inside class but he was staring right ahead of him, right at Kageyama, and then his legs began moving on their own. 

In two swift strides, Tsukishima was right behind Kageyama. He grabbed the shorter boys arm and pulled him closer to his body before leaning down and planting a kiss firmly on his lips. Kageyama seemed to be taken aback a little but he returned the kiss with the same amount of passion, his hands resting on Tsukishima’s waist. When he pulled away with a smirk, he could hear the girls sounds of surprise, he could hear Hinata scream somewhere behind him but right now he could care less. 

Kageyama held onto his hand firmly, Tsukishima smiled before turning to the girl. “It would be great if you’d stop bothering my boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter was a little longer than I wanted to be but I may have gotten carried away with the Tsukkikage makeup scenes but really, I just love all Tsukishima ships and he's obviously a bottom.   
> :)


	10. Oikawa x Iwaizumi

“Who’s this?” Isawizumi asked the nurse - Yamaguchi, he thinks his name is, as he hands him the file of who he to see in an hour. Yamaguchi fixes his hair and goes to make some coffee, they don’t get too many breaks at the hospital but the ones that they do get, they intend to use it fully. 

“His name is Oikawa Tooru.” Yamaguchi sighed. “He’s an International level volleyball player, but he got injured recently, in his knee.” He poured the coffee into two separate cups. “He’s been admitted since since yesterday and today he’s going to get surgery.” 

Iwaizumi nodded thoughtfully. Obviously, he knew about his knee problems, he was the one who analysed the scans and pushed for surgery but he always liked knowing a little more about his patients before they went under the knife. “Tell me about him?” He asked as he watched Yamaguchi put sugar and milk into the coffees. 

“Well, he has alien socks and an alien necklace and I think he has a little alien tattoo on his wrist.” Iwaizumi snorted, taking his cup from Yamaguchi. The man then continued to talk about how the anaesthesiologist - Yaku, was getting ready for his job, and after finishing his cup, Iwaizumi washed his hands, put his gloves on and went to the operation theatre. 

———

Iwaizumi was pretty strict about having a serious professional relation with his patients, but even he had to admit that Oikawa Tooru looked beautiful. If he wasn’t already told that he was a volleyball player, Iwaizumi would have thought that maybe he was a model, but instead of complimenting the man, Iwaizumi fixed his knee, stitched the cut back and then left for another patient. 

“Iwaizumi san, room number 23 is awake and you should probably check his vitals.” A short girl in scrubs informed him before scurrying away, clipboard in hand. She was probably an intern since he hadn’t seen her here before. Iwaizumi got his clipboard for room 23 and made his way up the stairs. 

He opened the door and poked his head in before stepping inside. Oikawa was propped against some pillows, scrolling through his phone when he saw Iwaizumi enter. Smiling, he put the phone on his bedside table and watched as Iwaizumi wordlessly started taking tests. 

He checked Oikawa’s pulse and the amount of glucose left in the drip. After a few more quick checks, he sat down on the stool next to the bed and looked at the man in the hospital gown. 

“I’m going to have to ask you a few questions.” He started, before adding an introduction quickly. “I’m Dr. Iwaizumi Hajme, by the way. I was in charge of your surgery and I’ll be assisting you on your recovery.” 

Oikawa blinked, before smiling brightly. “Well you must have been the handsome face I saw before passing out.” 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, letting out a small snort. “That would be the anaesthesiologist - Yaku san, but I’m surprised you remember at all.” 

When he looked at Oikawa, the man was red in the face, obviously a little embarrassed at his mixup. “I uh…I don’t remember actually, I was just making a guess.” 

Iwaizumi had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying something that wouldn’t be allowed in a professional environment, so he just fixed his coat and cleared his throat. “How does your knee feel right now Oikawa san?” 

“That’s the problem, I can't feel anything below my thigh.” Oikawa looked genuinely concerned about his knee. 

That made Iwaizumi chuckle softly. “That’s perfectly normal, you’ll start feeling your knee in a day or two, and since you’re an athlete, recovery should be faster than the usual for you.” He explained patiently. “Maybe we’ll even be able to start your physical therapy by the end of the month.” 

Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa’s expressions became more serious than before. “When will I be able to play again?” He asked, his eyes trained to his hands and his body evidently shaking. Iwaizumi hated this part of his job, giving hopeful patients bad news always made him want to just quit and become an accountant or something. 

“If we’re lucky, then maybe in a year or two - that injury was pretty serious.” 

———

For the next month or so, as much as Iwaizumi tried, he couldn’t get the face Oikawa made after he heard that playing anytime soon wouldn’t be an option. At first he was shocked, then he was convinced that Iwaizumi had somehow mixed his files up because ‘There was no way he couldn’t be there for this season.’ When the initial shock and denial subsided, there were tears. He choked and sobbed, clutching his chest painfully, his body fully shaking at the news. 

When Iwaizumi went to hug him, Oikawa slapped his hand away and claimed that he never wanted to see the man again. Iwaizumi had to confess that he was just a little bit hurt but he didn’t take this to heart, he had heard worse from some of his other patients, and just because Oikawa didn’t want to see him, didn’t mean he wasn’t going to be there. 

So one month later, he stepped into Oikawa’s hospital room with his clipboard and a small coffee. The brunet greeted him with a smile, to which Iwaizumi grunted in response. After a few days of their initial meeting (when Oikawa finally apologised) they got into a pretty comfortable routine: Oikawa would flirt with him, Iwaizumi would grunt and continue doing what he was supposed to be doing. 

“Fight me, Iwa - chan!” He heard Oikawa yell when he put his cup of coffee on the table. Oikawa was propped up against pillows, but his hands were in front of his face as if he were imitation a boxer. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and stood beside the bed, gently putting both of Oikawa’s hands down. 

“Maybe when you’re better, but I need to see your legs today.” 

Oikawa huffed but that quickly turned into a smirk. “So direct Iwa chan, aren’t you going to treat me to dinner before you start making demands like these?” 

Iwaizumi sighed, not caring to answer as he lifted Oikawa’s right leg gently, seeing the movement. He was recovering just as he was supposed to, not too fast but not slow either, but he’d still be pff the court for at least eighteen months. “I’m going to show you some new stretches, okay?” Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa nodded eagerly, craning his neck so he could see better. 

Iwaizumi instructed him through a set of stretches and exercises that would help his knee. Whenever Oikawa whimpered or made a sound of pain, Iwaizumi would stop for a few minutes and let the former athlete regain himself, and once when Iwaizumi was holding onto Oikawa’s back for support as he lifted his leg, he couldn’t help but notice how he smelt like flowers and summer nights. 

———

“Fight me Iwa chan!” 

This time, he heard it just as he opened the door to Oikawa’s room. There was another boy sitting by the bed, with black hair and blue eyes. He glared at Iwaizumi as he walked in - the exact opposite of Oikawa himself. 

“I’ll fight you later, right now I’m going to get you in this wheelchair.” Iwaizumi said as he set the wheelchair next to Oikawa’s hospital bed and picked him up. 

“Wow Iwa - chan, so strong.” He cooed as Iwaizumi helped him into the wheelchair. Today he was going to wheel Oikawa out into the other side of the hospital wing and he’d try to walk with the help of the handlebars. On their short walk to the physical therapy centre, Oikawa introduced the blue haired guy as the guy who would be taking Oikawa’s part on the team. 

Although he seemed like he didn’t care, Iwaizumi could tell that he hated the entire situation. How could he not, after seeing Oikawa completely break down at the mere thought of being kicked off his team, especially when he was the captain. 

The guy - Kageyama Tobio didn’t say much, but he kept a close eye on those two all throughout the session, which made shivers rub down Iwaizumi’s spine. 

He held onto Oikawa’s waist gently, both of Oikawa’s hands were on the metal rods on both sides of them, as he winced with every excruciatingly slow step he took. He hissed out in pain at one step and collapsed into Iwaizumi’s grasp. If the doctor hadn’t been experienced, he would’ve fallen at the sudden weight, but he locked his arms under Oikawa’s waist to hold him up. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Oikawa panting and clutching onto Iwaizumi for dear life, and Iwaizumi gently stroking Oikawa’s back to calm his nerves. “It’s okay.” He mumbled into his hair. “It’s okay, we’ll stop here for today…you’ve been so good, but we always have tomorrow, right?” He whispered as he helped Oikawa back into his wheelchair. 

He could help but notice how his hair smelt of hospital pillows and roses.   
———

Oikawa’s elder sister wheeled him into the hospital, he had gotten released a little more than a week ago, and now he just had to some in for physical therapy four times a week. “Iwa chan!” He yelled when he saw the doctor speaking with some other nurses. “Fight me!” 

Oikawa could feel his cheeks burn up, all the other times, he'd said this nickname of his in private but now he was sure he could hear Yaku chuckling behind him. “Oikawa san.” He said, refraining from calling him Shittykawa or something like that. “How about we get read for our session.” 

Oikawa nodded and let him wheel him to the physical therapy room, his sister sat in the waiting room. Instead of the room that they were used to, Iwaizumi led Oikawa to an empty corridor on the fourth floor. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to kill me here, Iwa chan.” Oikawa whispered. “I’m too beautiful to die.” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “You’re going to walk without any help today.” He announced, standing in front of his wheelchair. 

“Without anything?” Oikawa almost yelled. “I can’t do that.” 

“You’re saying that without even trying.” Iwaizumi faked making some notes on his clipboard with a frown. 

Oikawa leaned forward to get a view of the notes. “Iwa chan, what are you writing about me?” 

“I’m just taking notes of your…attitude, what do you think I’m doing?” Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa, but this just fuelled him up even more. 

“Iwa chan, show me!” He tried reaching for the clipboard. 

Iwaizumi took a step back. “You’re not allowed to see.” 

“But you’re writing mean things about me!” 

Iwaizumi smirk grew when Oikawa stumbled out of his chair, the former volleyball player didn't even seem to notice that he was standing. 

“Stuck up…egoistical, annoying.” Iwaizumi began listing negative words, hoping that he could rile him up further. His plan must have worked, since Oikawa - although a bit shaky, was taking slow steps towards him. 

Oikawa huffed. “I’m none of those things!” He took another step forward, not noticing how Iwaizumi was looking at his feet instead of at him directly, counting the steps he’d been taking in the long corridor. He took another step forward as Iwaizumi took a step back. He stepped forward, Iwaizumi stepped back. 

Then Oikawa’s knees buckled. 

Iwaizumi was holding him in a matter of seconds, making sure Oikawa didn’t fall face first onto the ground. With his hands supporting Oikawa’s back, he lowered him slowly so that they both were sitting on the floor, with Ikwaizumi supporting Oikawa firmly. 

“Twelve steps.” He said. 

“Twelve steps without any support, still think you can’t do it?” 

Oikawa rested his head against Iwaizumi’s shoulder, he was crying but this time they were tears of joy as he held onto Iwaizumi’s white coat. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but notice how he fit perfectly in his arms. 

———

Iwaizumi yawned, taking a bite of his sandwich. It was his Saturday off and he wanted to spend it at the mall. So he was sitting out near the fountain and having his lunch. He was about to stand up and leave when he heard that voice, that voice he hadn’t heard in almost a year. 

“Iwa chan!” He heard someone scream from behind him. “Iwa chan fight me!” 

He turned around so see Oikawa wobbling - but without any support, towards him. It had been almost a year since he last saw him but Oikawa barely looked any different. During his time in the hospital, Oikawa had flirted with Iwaizumi and asked him for his number a multiple amount of times, but he had always refused, saying that they had to keep a professional relationship. 

He joked that of Oikawa ever saw him outside, maybe he’d consider going out with him, and one year later - here he was. 

Oikawa had left the hospital facility shorty after he could walk to be under the supervision of a specialised sports doctor, and as much as he hated to admit it, Iwaizumi missed his happy smiles and cheeky grins. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked once Oikawa came to a stop in front of him. 

Oikawa shrugged. “Shopping, what else?” 

Iwaizumi asked him about his leg and Oikawa moved it a bit to show him how he was doing. “Iwa chan?” Oikawa asked suddenly. 

“Yeah?” 

“Will you go on a date with me now, Iwa chan?” He asked, looking at his lap. “It’s not like we still have a professional relationship?” 

Iwaizumi chuckled. “When do you have in mind?” 

“We could go right now…if you don’t have anything to do?” Oikawa added the last part quickly, looking at Iwaizumi with a hopeful glint in his eye. 

Iwaizumi smiled and took Oikawa’s hand in his gently. “I heard there’s a nice Italian place nearby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for over a 1000 hits! I'm so glad that you all like my writing and I hope to keep writing oneshots. :)  
> I honestly don't know where I was going with this one, but I really hope you like it. 
> 
> Feel free to send in requests!


	11. Tsukishima x Kuroo

Tsukishima x Kuroo

When Tsukishima chose fine art as a major in college, everyone he knew was surprised. They had known that he liked art but he was the top of the class in maths and physics, so why would pursue something that may not even give him a good pay. Regardless, Tsukki packed his bags and moved into his dorms to start art school. 

On his first lesson, he realised something. It was going to be extremely hard for him to focus this year. 

His class was fine, it was the ordinary art class. There were the overachievers, and the kids who had no idea what they were doing, the class even had a dark haired boy brooding at the back. But the thing that made Tsukishima regret every decision that led him to this moment was their teacher. He was probably just a little shorter than him, with a messy case of bed hair that intrigued Tsukishima - was it even possible for hair to do that? He was wearing ripped jeans and vans. A graphic t-shirt and a denim jacket. Somehow he managed to pull off that cute schoolboy look, but Tsukishima was sure that he was older than him, by the authoritative look in his eyes. 

“Morning guys.” He said, happing onto the desk and crossing his legs. Tsukishima thought that his voice sounded like a sunny day at the beach. “There’s no point in introductions since I’ll probably forget but I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, please just call me Kuroo - and I’m going to be teaching you guys, pull out your sketchbooks, I’m going to start with an activity - we can get to the technical stuff next class.” 

Tsukishima got out his stuff and listened as Kuroo described what they had to do. His eyes drifted to the mans hands folded over each other before he tore his eyes away - it was the first day of classes, he shouldn’t be thinking about him. Instead he got to work with his acrylics and began painting what Kuroo told them to do, they simply had to draw the fruit basket in front of them, but while adding something of their own. 

Kei got to work, sketching out simple shapes for a base. He erased some parts and then he drew it again, the only sounds in the room were the scrapes of pencil and Kuroo’s footsteps as he walked around, giving feedback when he needed to. 

He felt Kuroo’s footsteps come to a stop behind him as he let out a low whistle. “Looking good, blondie.” He sighed, and if Tsukishima could smack him - he would. Then Kuroo bent down so he was looking over Tsukishima’s shoulder and all he could think about was the way he smelt. “But you should work on your lines, they’re too dark for watercolours.” He said before standing up and walking away. 

Tsukishima let out a low breath, shaking his head and began erasing above his lines, this was going to be a long course. 

———

Tsukishima assumed that it was just a little infatuation, maybe he was just getting riled up, and when he would finally get to know this guy, he’d realise what a stupid teacher he actually was and get a grip of himself.   
So a few weeks later, when he still found himself thinking about his stupid art teacher and his stupid bed hair, Tsukishima was ready to punch a wall. He walked to class, a few minutes earlier than class would actually begin. Kuroo had made it clear from the first day that anyone who was even a little bit late wouldn’t be able to join class - that was the one rule he was actually strict about. 

He sat in the front, and as much as he hated to admit it, the only reason was so that he could be a little more closer to Kuroo. 

With all his supplies out, he watched as Kuroo walked in the class, wearing what he did almost everyday, except today there was paint smeared in his jeans. He took a scan of the class before opening his laptop. Tsukishima could see Kuroo frown when he saw some of the kids at the back, they were the ones who usually submitted art late and barely showed up. 

Then, he stood up. “Guys, I need your attention!” 

The class quieted down in a few seconds, everyone taking a seat and looking towards the board. “Now I know that you all are enjoying what we’ve got going on so far, playing with techniques and mediums, but I’m going to tell you about your first assessment so listen up.” 

The class let out a collective groan, which just made Kuroo laugh and hop off of the table he was sitting on. “The topic we’ve been given is self portraits, but each district is allowed to put a twist to that.” He explained. “I’m going to have you guys make self portraits from how someone else sees you.” 

The class began whispering about how they were going to do it, or what they thought of this idea when Kuroo explained it again, more slowly this time. Tsukishima didn’t know if he was imagining it or not, but he could swear that Kuroo was glancing towards him from time to time. 

———

At home, Tsukishima groaned, he couldn’t think of who’s perspective he would make the portrait out to be. He doubted that anyone saw him as anything other than some tall blond lanky guy who wore glasses, but he had to make this good, and he just couldn’t afford to fail the assessment. 

“Why don’t you try making it from your hot teacher’s point of view?” Hinata - his flatmate asked over dinner. Tsukishima kicked him under the table before sighing. 

“He sees me as a student so that won’t be any interesting.” He put his spoon down. 

Tsukishima thought about what he wanted to do for his portrait in the shower, and the other day as well. 

Then it struck him. 

He was going to draw himself from his mother’s perspective. 

———

When he finally finished his piece - which was about a month later, Tsukishima had to admit that he was proud at what he had managed to accomplish, now he just had to show it to Kuroo. 

He packed up his painting in protective paper before walking to class, his painting wedged in between his art notebook so that nothing would be able to get it. The day was sunny, which was a nice surprise after such a rainy past week. 

Now that Tsukishima thought about it, it was probably his fault that he wasn’t paying attention to the road. He was too busy looking at some flowers on a nearby windowsill when the bicycle came crashing into him. Tsukishima and the cyclist both fell on the ground, but his eyes were on his sketchbook, which had oh - so conveniently managed to land in a puddle of mud. 

He wasn’t listening to the cyclist’s apology, or the fact that his cardigan was torn, he was flipping the pages of his sketchbook, trying to find out if his portrait was ruined or not. 

Ruined it was. 

he could see the brown dirt covering almost the top half of the painting, and his face was completely ruined. He didn’t have anything to submit to class and today was the last day he could submit anything. The entire semester, he had tried to be a good student, being able to get on Kuroo’s good side but now it’ll all go to waste. 

He walked to class slowly, thinking about how Kuroo would react to his painting, only to find that the classroom doors were locked, which meant he was late and now he couldn’t get in class until it was over. 

With a huff, he slumped against the wall and waited. There could be nothing done with his painting now, it was positively ruined and he had to start over again, and that would take another month. Time went by so fast when he was thinking about possible doom. 

Before he realised, the door opened and students started filing out, some of them giving him weird looks but Tsukishima just stood up, waiting for Kuroo. 

Kuroo saw him before Tsukishima saw Kuroo. 

“Tsukishima san, I didn’t expect you to miss class today.” He commented, opening the door so he could come in, but his expression changed when when he saw all the dirt on his clothes. “What happened, were you mugged or something?”

Tsukishima shook his head, standing still by Kuroo’s desk. “I uh…I crashed with a cycle but my work…” Instead of completing his sentence, he just showed his sketchbook to Kuroo, who visibly flinched at what he saw. 

“Well, I could tell you worked a lot on it.” He sighed, leaning back on his chair. Tsukishima nodded, folding his hands together. “Is there anything I can do for extra credit?” 

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows, chewing his lower lip as he thought about possible outcomes. “Since your’e a good student I can allow you to take another month but until then…” He paused. “What if I invite you to another art class as extra credit? Are you free on Sunday mornings?” He asked and Tsukishima eagerly nodded, he could think of a million ways he wanted to spend his Sunday mornings but he couldn’t choose what he wanted now. 

“I take another class on Sunday mornings, it’s more casual but it’s a class nonetheless. If you come to the classes to help around and maybe even take the class, you’ll get some extra credit.” Kei nodded, taking of his glasses to clean them. 

“Sorry about the delay, I swear it won’t happen again.” Kei was about to say something else when Kuroo stopped him. 

“Take it easy will you?” He asked. “I know your reason is genuine and I gave you an extension, now go home before it gets late.” Kei nodded abidingly and walked out of the class, not before he heard something that made him blush bright red. 

“It wouldn’t hurt for you to smile Tsukki.” 

———

When Sunday came, Tsukishima spent almost an hour getting ready, he didn’t know why though. It wasn’t like a teacher - student relationship would be alright even if they were both above eighteen, but even then, Tsukishima could swear that his art teacher was straight. 

When he walked to the dress that Kuroo gave him, he was surprised to see a lot of students already assembled there. They varied in age, Tsukishima could even see an old lady in a wheelchair. Then there was a student who was his age, but wearing a leg brace. They all looked so different but everyone was chatting, and they had an aisle in front of them. 

Tsukishima decided tat he’d sit next to a boy with olive green hair and freckles, since it was the only empty seat left. “You must be new here.” He said when Tsukishima sat down. “I’m Yamaguchi by the way.” 

Tsukishima smiled politely. “Tsukishima Kei.” 

Yamaguchi told him about the art class’s basic dynamic before Kuroo walked in, with another man coming shortly behind him - he had black hair ass well, and Tsukishima had to admit that he was simply gorgeous. 

“Hi guys.” Kuroo chuckled, he seemed a lot more lighthearted than he usually was in his classes, but that was understandable, this seemed to be a more casual class too. 

“Hi Kuroo, hi Akaashi.” The entire class said in a cheery voice. 

“Today we’re doing a simple human study with Akaashi san here.” He explained as Akaashi immediately started stripping, he was going to sit on the pedestal that was given to him. He saw everyone begin to take out their pencils and he did too, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

Kuroo.   
“I’m glad you could make it Tsukki.” He smiled, making Tsukishima frown at the nickname, but he couldn’t hide his blush. 

Kuroo squeezed his shoulder. “You’re coming to supervise with me, I’m not teaching you without pay so come here and supervise with me.” Tsukki nodded and stood up, he just had to point out the mistakes of others so what would be the harm. 

The class was for three hours, and Tsukshima was walking around and helping the students fix their technique, turns out that Yamaguchi had a pretty good hand at acrylics. 

“Having fun Tsukki?” Kuroo asked after a while, slinging his arm around the taller boy. They didn’t have much of a teacher-student dynamic but now it felt like they were just two colleagues taking an art class together. 

Tsukki jolted a bit at his touch but nodded, Kuroo seemed so free over here, it was going to feel weird in college classes now that he’d seen this easy side of Kuroo. “It’s alright I guess.” He smiled, remembering what Kuroo said a few days ago, and he swore to god that he could see Kuroo blush when he smiled. 

———

The next month, Tsukishima went to each of Kuroo’s Sunday classes and he began enjoying it - it was more the fact that Kuroo was there but he had made some new friends as well. There was Yanaguchi from the class and Bokuto - the guy Kuroo brought for the human study on the second week. 

So even after Kei had submitted his other painting, when Sunday came along, he found himself walking off to the centre where Kuroo taught. He greeted Yamaguchi with a curt nod before putting his bag next to Kuroo’s.. 

Kuroo came in the room shortly after, talking angrily on the phone, making extravagant hand actions to accentuate his point. Tsukishima sat on his desk and looked at Kuroo, when he put the phone down, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, cursing. 

But before Tsukishima could ask him what was wrong, he was already addressing the class. “So, there’s a change of plan guys.” He groaned. “Our human study - Daichi, is sick so he can’t come so unless any of you all want to sit here for a while, I guess I’ll have you let you go and refund you for today.” 

Kei looked at the class, some people were whispering amongst themselves and some of them looked genuinely worried for what would happen but none of them looked like they would come up, he couldn’t blame them - who would want to? 

Then he saw the look on Kuroo’s face. This class gave him some extra cash, since Tsukishima was sure that college didn’t pay too well. But now he’d either have to return the money for one class or squeeze in a class for them on a weekday. 

“I’ll do it.” Tsukishima didn’t even realise that he was saying it until he did. This was so out of the ordinary for him, Tsukishima didn’t expect himself to say it. From his expression, neither did Kuroo. 

“Are…are you sure?” He asked, but Tsukishima was already standing up and walking to the curtains where he would strip. He wasn't exactly insecure but with a room of a bunch of strangers that were going to scrutinise him for a few hours, he couldn’t help but feel tense. 

He took off his clothes and folded them neatly before walking out a little stiffly, waiting for Kuroo to instruct him on how to sit like he did to the people who came to model before him. He had to sit on the pedestal in sort of a loading position, with one of his legs straight and the other one bent a little bit. 

He sat down, trying his best to keep a neutral expression as people started to draw him, he could see everyone looking at him from his notebook, Kuroo walking in between the students to help with their work. 

He kept his focus on Kuroo, watched as he fixed Yamaguchi’s brush stroke or help a young woman pick the right pencils for the pencil shading. He could see Kuroo glancing towards him from time to time, making sure he was still okay. 

After around half an hour of the class, Kuroo slid onto a seat that was empty - next to Yamaguchi and asked him for some pencils. Tsukishima watched as he drew him too, but his gaze simply felt different from the others, he could feel the heat of Kuroo’s eyes on him as he sketched. A part of him wanted to get up and see how Kuroo drew, since he’d never seen him actually work before. The other part of him wanted to stay ugh where he was, since the way Kuroo looked at him seemed to intimate for him to move. 

It felt like they were the only two people in the rooms and for some reason, Tsukishima didn’t feel shy at all when Kuroo’s eyes skimmed across his skin. He didn’t even notice that class was done, but Kuroo’s voice alerted him. “Class is dismissed, but Tsukishima - don’t move, I’m nit done yet.” 

Everyone began leaving, Yamaguchi closing the door since he was the last one out. 

Kuroo didn’t stop drawing, his pencil was barely leaving the page and Tsukishima could see the charcoal smudges on his hands and arms. He looked at how Kuroo bit his lower lip when he was shading, or how he squinted and leaned back when he was trying to see how the painting was looking out, but Tsukishima’s favourite part of all was when Kuroo would look at him, drinking in all of his features, trying to memorise every curve of his body to put it on paper. 

“I’m done.” Kuroo whispered after a good fifteen minutes, and Kei let his arms fall to his side since they were beginning to hurt, Kuroo walked towards him and suddenly key was feeling hot and flustered all over again. 

Kuroo crouched down to Tsukishima’s level before he could stand. “God Kei…” He whispered, touching his waist. He could feel a shiver run down his spine when Kuroo said his proper name. “Your’e the most beautiful piece of art I’ve ever seen.” He whispered, inching closer to him, holding on a little tighter.   
Kei made the first move, but it didn’t seem like it. When their lips met, Kei thought that he could fly. Kuroo tasted like mints and coffee, and he smelt like a nice blend of aftershave and paint. Kuroo pushed him back on the podium and although Tsukishima was cold from being buck naked for the past few hours, but Kuroo’s touch was so warm, he couldn’t get enough. 

Kuroo pushed his glasses away before deepening the kiss, Kei’s hands flew up to grip his teachers messy hair. After a few minutes of frantic making out, Kei finally pulled away, gasping for air as Kuroo sat back on the heels of his feet. 

“I…I shouldn’t I…” Kuroo raked his hands through his hair. “Your’e…your’e the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, I’m sorry.” 

Kei chuckled. “I’m not complaining, am I?” 

Kuroo smiled, but it was a bit of a sad smile. “You know, having a teacher student relationships isn’t heathy.” 

Kei nodded, he had thought about that, and what Kuroo said did make sense. It would probably affect his grades whether Kuroo meant to or not and it was pretty unhealthy in general. “I know but…” Kuroo took his hands in his own, Tsukishima didn’t even remember that he wasn’t wearing anything anymore. 

“I can…I can wait, I graduate in three months.” He whispered, his cheeks uncharacteristically pink. He felt so small with Kuroo, so safe. He’d been waiting for so long, what could a little while longer do?

Kuroo nodded and stood up. “I’ll let you get dressed and then I’ll start locking up Tsukishima san.” 

———

Tsukishima did wait. 

And it was hard. 

Seeing Kuroo in his classes and knowing what he tasted like made it so hard not to jump him right there, and when he’d feel Kuroo’s hand on his shoulder, he’d feel shivers running down his spine. 

But on the day of his graduation, after all the students had thrown their caps in the air, Kei made his way through the crowds to find Kuroo, who was leaning against the wall - wearing what he wore almost everyday. Kuroo had his hands held out, a soft smirk on his lips when Kei fell into his arms, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck and smiling into his shirt. 

“Told you I’d wait.” He said when Kuroo so easily lifted him up and pressed his lips on Tsukishima’s forehead, and Tsukishima waited to, to a future full of blank canvases and new opportunities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was kinda long, and I haven't been updating for a while because of some personal problems but I hope I can write more. :)  
> Please send in any requests that you may have.


	12. Oikawa x Sugawara

Sugawara x Oikawa

Suga and Oikawa had the perfect arrangement. 

They were roommates at their college dorms and their ‘arrangement’ had begun around a few weeks into the semester. Suga was heartbroken because the one man he fell for was painfully straight and Oikawa just wanted to get with someone whenever he wanted to - no strings attached, so whenever they’d hook up and Suga would moan someone else’s name instead of his, Oikawa would simply ignore it. 

“Hey.” Oikawa mumbled, throwing his pillow to the other side of the room, Suga dodged it and continued reading his textbook. “What are you reading?” 

Suga didn’t reply, he was too preoccupied with whatever it was that he was reading so Oikawa just made his way to Suga’s bed, taking away the blankets on top of him and wedging his way in between Suga’s legs. The silver haired man just huffed and put his book down so that he could play with Oikawa’s hair. 

Oikawa was resting his head on Suga’s stomach, his arms wrapped around the other mans waist. “I was reading some biology, we've got a class test next week.” 

He pouted, slowly pulling Suga underneath him. “You can study for it later, can’t you.” 

Oikawa smiled softly when Suga closed his eyes, his hand touching his beauty mark in a way to cover it, over the past couple of months Oikawa noticed that Suga tried to cover it up a lot, he didn’t get why. It was so pretty, Oikawa could spend hours just kissing his birthmark. 

Instead of doing that, he pinned both of Suga’s hands above his head and started peppering kisses down his neck. Suga moaned and whined underneath him, and Oikawa loved the little sounds he made whenever he was feeling good. 

The book was long forgotten and all Oikawa could think about was how good Suga felt underneath him, or how his burning touch made shivers run down his spine. With others it was always Oikawa incharge but Suga was different. Although he didn’t look the part - Suga’s touch was sharper than even that tall middle blocker’s from Karasuno - and Oikawa loved every single jab the smaller boy would make at him. 

For the first time in months, when Suga moaned his name instead of his own, Oikawa felt like the world came crashing down. 

———

“What’s his problem with that ‘Daichi’ anyways?” Oikawa grumbled. “He’s straight for gods sake, and Suga still thinks about him.” 

Iwaizumi laughed, finally putting his phone on the table. “You had no problem with that at first, why now?” 

“It’s just…I think I like him, and hearing him moan someone else’s name when we’re having sex isn’t exactly fun. Especially when the name is of a rival captain.” Oikwawa mumbled the last part, but he knew that Iwaizumi heard him. 

“It’s just Daichi, and you don’t care about…well, the sounds.” 

“I think I love him though.” 

“You’re lying.” Iwaizumi deadpanned. “You’re Oikawa Tooru, you don’t fall for people.” 

That made Oikawa’s blush brighter. “I thought about it for a few days Iwa chan.” He whined. “I like him…everyone likes Suga.” 

“What does that mean?” 

Oikawa shifted on his bed. “You’re straight Iwa chan, but look me in the eye and tell me that you wouldn’t kiss Suga chan.” He challenged. 

“That’s not the point.” Iwaizumi said after a few moments, Oikawa didn’t miss the way Iwaizumi’s cheeks reddened. 

“Aha!” Oikawa said, pointing his finger at his best friend. “You never said that you wouldn’t kiss him!” 

———

Iwaizumi’s words from that night kept on replaying in his mind. 

‘That’s the point shittykawa, everyone falls for Suga, but you don’t fall for anyone.’

“You don’t look very good, should I make you some tea?” The person in question spoke from the study table. Oikawa shook his head, what he was feeling right now couldn’t be fixed with tea. 

“Suga chan….I think I love you.” He said, if he were completely honest, Oikawa had never said this - or meant it before, but from all the romcoms he’d seen, it was always better if the love interest confessed early on, so that’s what he was doing. 

He could hear Suga’s calm voice from his table. “No you’re not.” 

Then he heard Suga stand up and sit down in the bed next to him. “You’re Oikawa, you don’t fall for anyone.” 

He looked at Suga, who was offering him this sad, heartbreaking smile. “I can.” Oikawa whispered, wondering if he looked as desperate as he sounded. “I can fall for people, just give me the chance.” 

Suga’s hand was on his shoulder, and he scooted a little closer. “It’s the sex talking Tooru.” He tried to explain. 

“I can fall in love with you.” Oikawa said again, holding onto Suga’s hand tighter. “Give me time, because I know I can fall in love with you, and I know I can make you fall in love me too.” He leaned forwards, so that their foreheads were touching. Suga’s breath smelled like peppermint and a little cinnamon. 

He pushed Suga back down on the bed, raking his fingers through his hair, kissing his face again and again. Suga giggled softly, wrapping his legs around Oikawa’s waist. This felt so natural, so comfortable, as if they’d be doing this ever since they were young kids - which they hadn’t. 

“Fuck.” Suga moaned, pulling at Oikawa’s hair when he bit at Suga’s nipples, his fingers digging into Suga’s hips. This time he wanted to make sure that Suga moaned Daichi’s name instead of his own. 

He didn’t. 

———

A week later, Suga came back to the dorm crying, sobbing more like. He was drenched from the rain and he slammed the door shut and fell on his bed - not even looking at Oikawa playing video games. In sixth months, he had never seen Suga cry, and honestly, it was terrifying. 

“Suga chan, what’s wrong?” He asked, immediately pushing away the blankets and climbing in next to Suga. He had a hand on his lower back and Suga’s face pressed against his chest. Oikawa didn’t know what to say, so he held Suga close until his sobs quieted down, his legs tangled with Suga’s, trying to get some warmth into his body. 

Suga wiped his nose on Oikawa’s t -shirt before looking up at him, how eyes red and puffy, his hair a mess. “He…he has a girlfriend.” Suga whispered, and Oikawa immediately held him closer. “He told me five minutes before I was going to confess…I…she’s beautiful and she’s going to a really good college.” He mumbled. 

“I had to act happy in front of him Oikawa.” Suga whispered. “Do you know how hard that was? It was like my heart was just being ripped out of my chest.” 

Oikawa shifted a bit so that he could wipe away Suga’s tears. He honestly didn’t know what to do to make him feel better, and that scared him. “Stay here okay?” He asked, wrapping some blankets around his shivering frame and going to the closet to get Suga a nice warm pair of clothes. 

After he got Suga into a grey jumper, sweats and even made him wear socks for good measure, Oikawa went to the kitchen to make SUga’s favourite tea - which was admittedly the only kind of tea he ever learned to make. 

With Suga curled up to his side and taking small, shy sips of his tea, Oikawa felt calmer about the entire situation, now that Suga wasn't crying, maybe he could talk some sense into him. “Suga.” Oikawa breathed in softly. “Daichi’s straight.” 

Suga nodded. “I know but…it hurts.” He whispered the last part so Oikawa could just barely hear him.   
Oikawa held onto Suga tighter, pressing his lips on the older boys nose. “He’s not worth your tears Koushi.” He used his first name but Suga didn’t object, so he just continued to speak. “He’s straight Suga…and I know it must hurt, but he’ll never be able to love you like you love him.” 

He didn’t say anything in return, so Oikawa checked and - the platinum hared boy was fast asleep, curled up against Oikawa’s chest. He couldn’t do much now except for covering them both with his blanket and pulling Suga even closer. 

He was going to have to be patient with Suga.  
———

The next day, Suga stayed home all day, barely speaking to him. Oikawa got him food and warm drinks but other than the occasional thanks, they didn't say much. Suga was much better in a few days, he went out for groceries and finally took up Oikawa’s offers to take him out on a date. 

They went to a nursery first, and they spent almost two hours there. Suga looked at the plants and Oikawa looked at Suga. To anyone else, they’d look like a perfectly happy couple but Oikawa knew that it was one sided love, where he loved Suga and Suga said that he was incapable of it.

After buying seven plants, they went out for dinner, the place that serves the best sushi in town according to Oikawa. They laughed and ate and everything seemed so beautifully normal until Suga put down his chopsticks. “Is this a date Oikawa san?” 

He had thought about possible answers for this question, even some sassy retaliations but now that Suga had actually asked him this, Oikawa was at a complete of words. “I…uh…I….you know…” Suga raised an eyebrow at him before smiling. 

Oikawa could feel his heart doing things it wasn't supposed to. 

“It’s okay.” Suga giggled, putting his hand onto Oikawa’s and squeezing gently. “I think I know what this is.” 

Oikawa nodded, squeezing Suga’s hand gently before he made a stupid joke, and Suga let out that laugh of his, that laugh that managed to ruin his world. Everything fell into place like that, and if this was a first date, Oikawa never wanted it to end. 

Just like that, a few hours later they were stumbling into their dorm, giggling and drunk out of their minds. Suga pushed Oikawa onto his bed, and sat on his lap, they didn’t even take their shoes off. His breath was soft against Oikawa’s cold lips, his hands roaming his body and he was rocking his body against the other’s. 

Oikawa flipped them over and kissed him gently, he knew that Suga would take some time to get over Daichi and even think about being with him. But Oikawa was patient, and he knew how to make Suga feel good, and that was what mattered right now. 

———

Two months later, Suga moaned Oikawa’s name when he came. His breathing was hard and his chest heaved up and down, and Oikawa had stopped moving all together. He was staring at the boy in front of him, the way his eyes cranked up and the way his mouth was open so slightly. But he was most focused on what he had just heard coming out of his mouth. 

“Oikawa.” 

Suga looked up at him worried, his hands coming to his cheeks and wiping away tears that he didn’t even know were falling. “Oikawa, what’s wrong?” He asked, wiping away at his face, his once pleasure filled face now full of worry and concern. 

“I…I…” Oikawa tried to get out, and then Suga pulled him in bed with him, running his fingers through his hair gently, trying his best to get him to stop crying. “You…you called me Oikawa.” He hiccuped. “You always call me Daichi.” 

Suga pulled him in, kissing his cheek and then his nose and then peppering kisses all over his face. “I’m so happy.” Oikawa cried, and he was because after so long, his patience finally paid off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't updated in a super long time, but here it is now!  
> I'm kind of in a fuck/writers block situation so please excuse this if the writing is a bit bad, but I'm still taking requests!
> 
> :)


	13. Kuroo x Kenma

Kenma x Kuroo

Kuroo and Bokuto have been coming to the same cafe ever since college began. It was a small one at the end of the street, at a perfect distance from their house to their college, it was quiet so that they could study without any interruptions and Bokuto’s boyfriend worked night shifts, so he always gave them free coffee for their late night study sessions. 

This time though, Akaashi wasn’t there to greet them at the beginning of their late study session, in fact: no one was. There was no one standing behind the counter making pastries and lattes or anyone cleaning the tables, only a single other customer reading a book. 

Kuroo frowned, looking around for their friends, Bokuto took to simply yelling Akaashi’s name loudly. A small head peeked up from behind the counter, he was wearing the trademark red apron and he was significantly shorter than Kuroo’s usual friends. His hair came up to his shoulders, they were dyed blond halfway and almost covered his eyes, they looked kind of like a cats. 

Kuroo was in love. 

He stared wide eyed at the smaller boy as he nonchalantly put his gaming console on the counter and walked to their table, notepad in hand. “What would you like to order?” 

Kuroo pretended to actually go through the menu in order to ask him a few questions and Bokuto was busy texting Akaashi and trying to figure out where he could’ve gone. “What would you recommend?” 

The boy frowned and leaned over to see the menu, he could see that his name tag said ‘Kenma’. “I haven’t had much from here but…the Okonomiyaki here’s pretty nice…so is our whipped coffee I guess.” he shrugged before straightening up again. 

Kuroo nodded and let his eyes skim over the menu again before placing his order, and Bokuto’s too. 

The second Kenma entered the kitchen, Kuroo slammed his hands down on the table. “Bo, I want to marry him.” 

“Eh?” Bokuto asked, putting his phone down. “The waiter?” 

Kuroo nodded. 

“Dude, you don’t even know his name.” Bokuto frowned. 

At this, Kuroo smiled proudly. “Kenma.” 

Bokuto just rolled his eyes and started telling Kuroo about how Akaashi’s grandma was sick so he skipped his shift, and Kenya was taking over: he usually worked weekends though. Soon enough, Kenma came back with a plate of food and kept it on the table. 

Then he sat on his little stool and continued playing video games. 

When they were done with eating, Bokuto stood up to pay the bill. “Wait Bo, I’ll get it.” Kuroo smiled, pushing him back onto a seat. 

Bokuto raised an eyebrow. “But you payed last time.” 

Kuroo quickly gave a glance towards Kenma, and Bokuto nodded in understanding, giving his friend a quick clap on the back before leaving the cafe to sit outside. 

“What’s the bill?” Kuroo asked, he didn’t really have any pickup lines in mind since Kenma didn’t exactly seem like the kind of guy to appreciate pickup lines all too much. Kenma punched some buttons on a machine and gave him the bill. 

Kuroo decided to maybe start up a conversation. “I think I’ve seen you around, maybe at the mall I think?” He asked with a little smile. 

“I moved here this weekend, I doubt you’ve me nearby.” He rolled his eyes and took the money from Kuroo’s hand and held out the change. Kuroo thought of this as a blessing rather than Kenma just ignoring him. At least he knew that he hadn’t been to the mall yet, so he could pull him into going there with him. 

———

The next time Kuroo went to the cafe was that weekend, and he went alone. Sure enough, Kenma was wiping down some tables when he walked in. Since it was pretty early, there were only a few people sitting so it would be pretty easy to talk to him. 

“What’s the special today?” He asked, sitting at the seat closest to counter. Kenma looked at the menu quickly. 

“We have Sashmi but…that just tastes horrible, how about Oden? I know it’s early but it’s nice for the cold weather.” Kuroo was surprised at how much Kenma was talking, but maybe he was more energetic this hour of day.

Kuroo nodded and just watched Kenma go behind the counter and talk to the cook, a slightly taller orange haired boy. 

When Kenma came back with his food, Kuroo smiled at him. “You said you were new here, right?” He asked. 

Kenma nodded and put down the cup of coffee in front of him. “How about I take you to the mall tomorrow or something, maybe I could show you around.” 

“I don’t know you.” Kenma deadpanned. 

Kuroo gulped, he knew that Kenma would probably ask this but he didn’t exactly have an answer. “Well, maybe you’ll get to know me if we spend some time together, you seem like someone I’d like to get to know.” He flashed him a smile. 

Kenma blinked at him, like he was thinking this entire thing over. 

“Can we go with Akaashi…I know him.” 

Kuroo nodded with a wide smile, even though it wouldn’t be a date, it was sort of like a double date, and at least Kuroo would get to spend some time with Kenma and get to know him a bit more. “That’s great, how about we pick you up tomorrow?” 

Kenma nodded, and Kuroo could swear he could see his cheeks darken just a little. 

———

“Are you sure I look fine guys?” Kuroo asked for probably the tenth time that morning, Akaashi nodded and Bokuto clapped him on his back. 

“You always look good bro.” He said confidently and it instantly made Kuroo feel better about himself as he opened the door to the cafe. Kenma was talking to someone else in a uniform before turning around when he saw the boys. 

Akaashi said a few words to Kenma and their coworker before leading him to the two waiting outside. “This is Bokuto, my boyfriend.” He explained, Bokuto shook his hand and tried to act polite, Kuroo knew his persona would fall off in a matter of minutes. 

Soon enough they were on the bus to the mall, Kuroo sitting beside Kenma. There was a man standing on the bus right by their seats and every time the bus lurched, he’d squeeze into Kuroo which would lead to him leaning onto Kenma. 

The smaller boy would frown and glare at the man at first but eventually he got used to it, not caring too much whenever Kuroo would practically fall on top of him. He was busy playing a game, although Kuroo wasn’t too much of a video game guy, he could tell that Kenma was playing Mario Kart. 

“We’re almost there.” Kuroo said and Kenma nodded, looking out the window for a quick minute before turning his attention back onto the game. 

When the bus stopped and they all had to tumble out, Kuroo had a hand on the small of Kenma’s back to try and lead him off the bus without getting trampled by all the strangers. “Where should we go first?” Bokuto asked, jumping up and down on his heels. 

“How about the book store?” Akaashi asked and since no one had a better idea, they all walked to the bookstore. Akaashi and Bokuto went to a part of the bookstore to look at manga’s and Kuroo moved to look at some textbooks, Kenma following close behind. 

“You don’t seem like a very studious person.” Kenma casually commented, making Kuroo smirk, looking back at Kenma who was looking at the textbook in his hands. 

Kuroo chuckled. “You’ll be surprised to find out that I’m actually one of the top students of my class.”   
Kenma nodded and waited for Kuroo to finish browsing through the books patiently, his game tucked safely on her pocket. When he finally came out with the textbook he knew he wanted, they went to find Akaashi and Bokuto. 

“Hey do you guys mind if we disappear for a while?” Bokuto asked when they left the shop. “I wanna show Akaashi something.” 

Kuroo glanced at Kenma to see what his reaction would be but he nodded, not seeming as concerned about staying alone with Kuroo as he was yesterday. They watched the two leave and Kuroo sighed, looking at Kenma. 

“Where should we go?” He asked and Kenma just shrugged. 

“I don’t know, I’ve never been here before.” 

Kuroo nodded and looked around for a while, frowning a little bit. “How about we go to a game store nearby?” He suddenly asked, remembering how much Kenma liked to play video games. Just like he thought, his eyes lit up and he nodded. 

At the game store, Kenma started to explain some of the games to Kuroo, he may not be listening or understanding what exactly the games meant but it was nice to listen to his voice, he decided that he could listen to Kenma’s voice all day. 

“I’ve played that one!” Kuroo exclaimed, pointing to a Minecraft banner in the store. 

Kenma snorted. “Everyone’s played that one.” 

Kuroo pouted but followed Kenma to a section with other games. “Here…if your’e a beginner, you should play Mario kart.” 

Kuroo nodded and held the game. “I don’t have a console.” 

Kenma blinked, frowning softly. “Well…I guess you could come over to my house sometime, I’ve got a console you could play with.” 

He smiled wide, chuckling and nodding. “I’d love to.” he smiled, giddy and feeling all soft inside. Kenma blushed and looked down, still holding onto the game. 

“I’ll pay for the games.” Kenma smiled but Kuroo shook his head. Before he could say anything though, Kenya smirked at him. “If you pay for food after this.” 

When they both went out of the store, Akaashi and Bokuto were at the food stalls, already busy eating. “What are you guys eating?” Kuroo asked, putting his bag on the bags on the chair beside him. Bokuto held up a plate of soba and Akaashi showed him his plate of Natto at him. 

“What do you feel like eating?” Kuroo asked Kenma as they looked at the menu. Kenma grunted and looked around for a bit before pointing out a snack. “I’ll just have onigiri, I’m not too hungry right now actually.” Kuroo nodded and chose what he wanted before going to the stall and ordering an onigiri and Japanese curry rice for himself. 

When he sat back down with their food, Bokuto raised an eyebrow at them. “Wait, are you guys on a date?” Bokuto suddenly asked, making Kuroo go red in the face, Akaashi kick him from underneath the table and Kemna so awkwardly cough around his onigiri. 

“Oi Akaashi!” Bokuto groaned, rubbing his shin. “What was that for, I was just asking.” 

Kenma was staring down at his food, his eyes wide and face red. “I uh…Bokuto, why don’t you just eat your food?” Kuroo hissed, making Bokuto turn back to his food to eat. 

Him and Kenma ate in silence. 

———

“So, did you have fun today?” Kuroo asked as they neared Kenma’s house. After they got out of the bus, Kuroo convinced Kenma that he should leave him home since he was late. After a few minutes if nagging, Kenma agreed. 

Kenma nodded. “Yeah…you guys are fun.” He said with a soft smile. 

“Maybe next weekend we could show you some more places.” Kuroo suggested, quickly adding “Of course with Bokuto and Akaashi.” So that Kenma wouldn’t feel too uncomfortable. Kenma nodded and they came to a stop in front of an apartment building. 

Kenma looked at the building and then back at Kuroo. “Actually…maybe you could come over next weekend so I could show you some games.” He smiled and tucked a bit of his hair back. “Like maybe a date…I can order in.” He whispered. 

Kuroo blinked, now it was his turn to blush red. He opened his mouth to say anything, preferably something that made him sound cool, but before he could say anything Kenma was running up the stairs to his apartment. 

Kuroo stood there, trying to make sense of what just happened. His phone buzzed suddenly, aa text from Kenma. 

‘See you next weekend.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know I don't post as regularly anymore but I swear I still take requests and write, I just don't have enough free time on my hands. I really hope you like this kuroken fanfiction, I still accept requests so I hope you like it.


	14. Tsukishima x Yamaguchi

Tsukishima x Yamaguchi

Yamaguchi knew Tsukishima since they were ten. They started dating when they were fifteen: that was ten years ago, and as much as Tsukishima came off as scary, Yamaguchi was never afraid. He’d tell Tsukki about his day after work and Tsukki would listen, sometimes making Yamaguchi a cup of coffee. 

They had zero secrets between them. Tsukishima knew that Yamaguchi didn’t really like his boss and Yamaguchi knew about Tsukki’s secret dinosaur figurine collection under the bed. No topics were off the table, and even when they were talking about the most intimate of things, Yamaguchi always felt safe when he was with Tsukki. 

So why were his hands shaking now?

He was sitting in the restaurant bathroom, a small velvet box in his hands as he tried his hardest to get his nerve together. He’d been planning this for almost a week, he even had a meeting with Yachi and Hinata to try and get this perfect. 

So on one of their usual date nights, on a Saturday when neither of them had work the next day. Yamaguchi convinced Kei to wear a suit and he was wearing one too. He had practiced his speech so many times in the mirror and now he was going to ask Kei to marry him. 

But what if Kei didn’t want to get married? What if he was happy the way things were? What if he wanted to break up with him but Yamaguchi would just pull him into something he didn’t want.” 

“Dashi?” He heard Kei’s voice from outside the bathroom. “You’ve been there for a while, everything alright?” 

Yamaguchi wiped his hands on his pants and opened the door, the boxed safely tucked into his pocket. “I’m fine…let’s order dessert, yeah?” He asked as they went to their table but Kei frowned softly. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. “You don’t look too good, you said you were tired yesterday…you know we can go home if you like.” He added softly and Yamaguchi shook his head, he was going to do this. 

Yamaguchi shook his head and sat down, Kei was still carefully watching his movements, Yamaguchi had a habit of overworking himself to the point where he got sick and Kei didn’t want to relive what happened before finals week last year. 

Yamaguchi watched as key ate his strawberry cake, his own ice-cream was melting sowly, but he felt like he would vomit if he ate anything, and he couldn’t do that when he was trying to propose to Kei. 

“Dashi?” Kei asked again, this time with a hand on top of his own. Yamaguchi snapped his head up. “I paid the bill while you were gone so…let’s go home and sleep, is that okay?” He asked. 

Yamaguchi knew that Kei was worried about him since he had grown paler and more fidgety over dinner but it felt like he was rejecting him, as if the fact that Kei wanted to go home was some sort of sign that he shouldn’t propose. 

So he let his boyfriend drag him out of the restaurant, trying his best not to cry. 

———

The next time he tried was three weeks later, at a Karasuno reunion that coach Ukai was throwing at his house. He had asked coach whether he was okay with and got a heads up. So he would ask Kei at the end of the night, after they cut the cake Suga was so excited on making for everyone. 

Tsukishima was talking to Ennoshita about something and he was with Yachi and Hint, the two were trying to calm Yamaguchi’s nerves down. “You’ve got this!” Yachi said the third time in the past few minutes and Hinata was patting his back. 

“He loves you Yams.” Hinata tried to explain. “Even Tobio can see it, and he’s as dense as a rock…he’ll say yes just trust us.” Yamaguchi nodded, what Hinata said made him feel a bit more at ease, if Kageyama could see it, it had to count for something, right?

They all ate dinner and then the music was back up, and Nishinoya was on the dance floor (they pushed aside a couch), embarrassing himself to the fullest. Yamaguchi leaned into his boyfriend, enjoying the closeness of their bodies.

Kei’s phone rung and the taller one grumbled before picking it up, not moving his hand from Yamaguchi’s waist. From the tone of his voice and the words he was saying it was something from work, and Kei didn’t sound too happy about it. 

He huffed and mumbled a, “I’m sure you can figure it out yourself.” Before pocketing his phone and running a hand through his hair. 

“What was that?” Yamaguchi asked, pleased that he was getting all of Kei’s attention again. 

Kei shrugged. “Just something at the museum, but don’t worry about it, I want to be here with the team.” He smiled softly and kissed Yamaguchi just on the side of his lips, making him turn beet red. 

They stayed there for a while, laughing and joking around their team but Yamaguchi could feel Kei’s phone vibrating because of the calls and texts he was getting, but he was ignoring most of them. 

Suga clinked his glass a few times, getting everyone’s attention. “Guys, listen, this is im - Tanaka put your shirt back on.” He snapped and Tanaka finally did put his shirt back on. 

Asahi was drunk and giddy, his face flushed red and he sat down next to the two, listening as Suga gave a portable mic to coach Ukai so that he could give a speech about his time with the team, then Tadeka sensei would say something himself. 

Yamaguchi was nervous, he was barely listening to was Ukai was saying honestly, he was repeating the speech he had for Kei in his mind because he couldn’t possibly mess it up, everyone was here and he had to make it perfect. 

Kei groaned and took his phone out of his pocket, his expression suddenly darkened. Yamaguchi peered over his shoulder and frowned, it was Kei’s boss. “I’m gonna have to take this really quick.” He whispered and went to the balcony. 

He seemed visibly upset about whatever his boss was saying and he came back inside the room in a few minutes, running a hand through his hair. Everyone was quiet, looking at Tsukishima. “Sorry, something’s wrong at work, I’m going to have to leave right now.” He bowed a bit and Ukai nodded, saying that it was alright and he understood. 

Kei kissed Yamaguchi’s forehead and handed him the keys to their apartment, saying that he’ll be home a little late before leaving. 

When Kei left through the door, Yamaguchi rubbed his eyes, trying not to cry in front of his teammates but of course, Suga immediately picked up on it. “Yamaguchi, is everything alright?” He asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

That broke Yamaguchi, he let out a sob and clinged onto him, in the matter of a few seconds the entire team was huddled around him, trying to get him to calm down. 

After a few minutes of him crying, Yamaguchi finally calmed down, heaving heavily and sipping the glass of water that Daichi gave him. He told the entire team about the last time he wanted to propose to Tsukishima and then about what happened today. 

“It’s not like he meant to leave, it looked pretty serious.” Ennoshita tried to explain. 

Even Kageyama gave his input as well. “Omen’s aren't true…I think he’d say yes even if you ask him at three in the morning.” 

“Shut up Bakeygama!” 

———

Following Suga’s advice, he decided to give it all a break for a while because it was too overwhelming for him. He was laying in bed, eating ice-cream and waiting for Tsukishima to finish his shower so that they could talk for a while, maybe he’d bring up their future subtly and see what Tsukishima thinks about it. 

The bedroom door opened and Tsukshima walked in, a towel wrapped around his waist as he went went through his clothes and taking out some sweatpants. 

“How was work?” He asked Yamaguchi, drying his hair and still looking away from him. 

Yamaguchi shrugged, taking another bite of his ice-cream. “Nothing special happened, but Kindaichi san got everyone coffee so that was cool.” He said, watching as Kei sat beside him, dancing down at the ice-cream and then back up at Yamaguchi, he seemed a bit fidgety today, a little restless. 

“How was your day?” Yamaguchi asked. “Anything special happened?” 

Kei shook his head. “No, not really. Today was pretty boring honestly.” 

Yamaguchi looked at kei’s damp hair, smiling to himself as he ate the last bite of his ice-cream. Tsukki was playing with his fingers, he was probably tired out from his day at work today. 

“Hey Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said. “I’m going to brush my teeth, then we can talk, alright?” Tsukki just nodded and watched as Yamaguchi left for the bathroom. 

He didn’t notice it at first but when he finally looked up from the sink, he could see pink post its stuck on the mirror, in a heart formation. Tsukki was never one to leave him overly romantic notes, they were usually grocery lists so this alone took him off guard. 

They were arranged in a large heart, and writing on them were places, upon closer inspection they were the places that they’ve kissed before. 

‘In the school gym’ 

‘Behind the museum exhibit’

‘On your parent’s porch’ 

‘In the cafe’ 

‘Outside Sugawara’s office’ 

They were all killed with different places, but the single post it in the middle caught Yamaguchi’s attention the most. It was Kei’s neat handwriting and it had one sentence on it.

‘Places I want to kiss you: The Altar.’ 

Yamaguchi let out a soft gasp and turned around, sure enough Kei was on the bathroom floor, on one knee with a small black box in his hands. 

Yamaguchi fell into his boyfriend’s arms before he could even say anything. “Oh god Kei, yes…yes, yes yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, I thought writing a speech would ruin it so...  
> Anyways, feel free to comment and let me know if you have any requests, I'll try my best to write them.


	15. Daichi x Kuroo

Daichi x Kuroo

“I hate you.” Daichi mumbled into the pillows, but Kuroo could hear him perfectly fine. 

He pulled out of Daichi with a groan, laying beside him to catch his breath. “You don’t seem to hate my dick inside you.” Daichi blushed at his comment and threw a pillow right at Kuroo, who dodged it effortlessly. 

They stayed there for a few moments before Kuroo stood up. “I guess I’ll be going then.” He started wearing his clothes and Daichi nodded, face still buried in the pillows. This was how it’s been for the past few years, ever since their last year in high school actually. 

They’d be mad at each other on the court and that same anger would turn into mind-blowing sex in the locker rooms. 

Now it was college dorms though. Kuroo and Daichi went to different colleges, and they played against each other, of course this would continue even though neither of them were captains of their teams. 

This time Kuroo came to his his and Suga’s apartment since the ex setter was out for a job interview and was going out with Oikawa and Akaashi to shop for clothes later. Kuroo came, and then he left, that was the drill. 

Daichi sat up, inspecting the bite marks over his skin and on his neck, Kuroo probably had matching scratches so it was fine. Today didn’t happen because of a particular volleyball match, Daichi was mad at his history professor for being an asshole and refused to listen to him, and he needed to get that anger out of his system. 

And Kuroo was free that evening. 

He took a warm bath since he was sore, and then he dried himself off and wore some sweats. Last he made tidied up the room so that Suga wouldn’t know what had been going on. It’s not like he was trying to keep secrets from his best friend but they both had decided early on that it would be best if no one knew. 

“I’m home!” Suga screamed from the door, snapping Daichi out of his thoughts, he mustv’e somehow missed the doorbell. 

Running to answer the door, he smiled at Suga, letting him in. “How was today?” He asked, watching Suga keep all his bags on the couch. 

Suga proceeded to tell him about how well the interview went and how fun he had shopping with his friends, and how he got some things for Daichi too. Daichi was thankful that the weather was cold enough to allow him to wear turtlenecks without any suspicion. 

Suga sat down on the couch and Daichi put a glass of water in front of him. “Dai, how about we go somewhere tomorrow, it is Saturday and Akaashi invited me somewhere.” He said. “There’s a mixer with some of his friends, and they want us all to come.”   
Daichi thought about it for a while, and then he nodded, mixers were always fun, even if he never ended up going home with anyone. 

“Yeah okay, I’ll come.” 

———

Daichi stood in front of the mirror, fixing his hair and making sure he looked alright. He decided to wear a light blue t-shirt, a navy blue blazer and tailored pants. It was fancy, but didn’t seem like he was trying too hard. 

Suga popped his head into the room, smiling coyly. “Ready?” He asked, and Daichi looked at the mirror once again before nodding at Suga, grabbing his shoes and following Suga and walking out with his friend. 

The karaoke place was nearby, so they both walked there. “We’re here five minutes late.” Suga huffed with a frown, he hated being late for anything. Daichi just rolled his eyes and followed Suga to the room, everyone probably hadn’t shown up yet. 

When they walked into the room allotted to them, Daichi scanned all the faces in the room, all of them were familiar. There was Akaashi and his on and off boyfriend - Bokuto, Oikawa and the guy he was trying to get - Daichi thinks his name was Iwaizumi or something, a boy he shared his history class with - Tendou…that seemed to be it. 

“Now we only need to wait for one more person.” Oikawa smiled, patting the empty seats for Daichi and Suga to sit. Conversation ran easily between them, Tendou began joking around with straws and soon enough, him and Oikawa were trying to impersonate famous people. 

Then, the door opened. Standing there, a little out of breath, wearing a black turtleneck and stripped pants was Kuroo. 

The same Kuroo who fucked him senseless yesterday. 

He raised his eyebrows at Daichi but covered it up with a smile, sitting down in front of him. Suga clapped his hands together and smiled wide. “Finally, we’re all here!” He exclaimed, and everyone nodded in agreement. 

They all more or less knew each other, so everyone decided to simply start off with a game instead of wasting time on icebreakers. Bokuto and Tendou announced they were playing ‘People Bingo’ which was just bingo but with people you’ve had sex with. 

Apparently, they had already made sheets for this, passing them around with some red markers for each of the participants as well. Akaashi decided that he’d host the game and play since he was the least likely to try and cheat the the game. 

The first name he called out was Wakatoshi. Daichi crossed that off his list and so did Tendou, Oikawa made a sour face and muttered something under his breath. 

The second name was Akaashi. Bokuto and Suga cut that name off their list, Daichi looked at SUga with a raised eyebrow, ready to tease his best friend when all this was over. 

“Next we have…Kageyama Tobio.” He was an underclassmen at the same university Suga and Daichi went to, they were like his parents if he were to be honest. Oikawa and Iwaizumi both smirked at each other and crossed that name out. Suga looked like he was about to punch him when Akaashi read out the next name. 

“Kuroo.” 

Everyone looked around and Daichi could feel Kuroo’s gaze on him. He could lie and pretend that it never happened, or he could be an adult and cross his name out. 

So that’s what he did. 

He could hear Suga audibly gasp and Oikawa made a noise that mimicked a giggle, but slightly strangled. Kuroo was in front of him, smirking proudly as if he had just won something - he had not won anything. 

———

Just an hour later, Oikawa was on Iwaizumi’s lap - making out with him because of a dare he got, and Suga was flirting with Tendou. Akaashi and Bokuto were a little tipsy but they were able to continue. “Kuroo!” Bokuto yelled. “Truth or dare?” 

Kuroo thought for a moment before choosing dare. 

Bokuto smirked. “Play the pocky game with Daichi over there.” 

Kuroo’s eyes widened a bit, since everyone seemed to have stopped doing whatever and turned their attention to the two boys. Daichi gulped when Kuroo sat next to him, glaring at him. “I hate you.” He mumbled when he put the pocky between his lips. Kuroo just smirked and shrugged. 

“I know.” He replied before leaning in so that Daichi could take a bite, and he did. He wasn’t going to back down now, not with everyone looking at them. 

Unlike all their other meetings, Kuroo didn’t smell like sweat and sex, if fact, he did smell quite good. Like peppermint, but not that strong. And his eyes looked shiny when they weren’t scrunched up from please, as much as he hated to admit it, Kuroo was fairly attractive. 

He could feel Kuroo’s breath fanning his face as he took a small nibble closer, urging Daichi on. And he wasn’t one to back down from any challenge. He leaned forward and took a nibble of his side of the pocky. 

They were at an uncomfortable distance from each other, with them breathing in the same air but not really kissing each other, the sexual tension was probably off the roof. Kuroo leaned closer so that their noses were touching. If Daichi took another bite, they’d be kissing but he knew that if he pulled away, he’d never hear the end of it from from the dark haired man in front of him.   
So he grabbed him by the collar of shirt to take him by surprise and kissed him. He could audible gasps coming from the room and Kuroo’s eyes were wide open, but that didn’t stop him from kissing back with the same amount of passion as Daichi. 

In fact, Kuroo managed to push him back against Suga - who quickly yelped and moved away and force his tongue into his mouth, it wasn’t exactly forcing if Daichi just let him do it though. 

———

“I can’t believe your friend kicked us out.” Kuroo groaned, running a hand through his hair. 

Daichi shrugged. “Well we were…causing a ruckus.” He was talking about them making out shameless on the couch while Suga tried to get them to stop. 

Kuroo huffed and kicked a can that was in the middle of the road. “Well, what do you suppose we should do know?” Kuroo asked. Daichi was about to offer for them to go somewhere and eat since all they had in their system were chips and alcohol and it was still early in the night when he heard his name being called from somewhere. 

He turned around to see Tanaka, smiling and waving at him from inside of one of the shops. Completely forgetting about Kuroo, he went to see his old friend and cash up. Tanaka was going to the same college as Asahi but they he hadn’t seen his friend in a couple of months because their schedules never seemed to match up. 

They talked for a good half an hour outside the shop, Kuroo standing close to Daichi, he didn’t say much except just stare at the two of them and scowl from time to time. After a while, Tanaka glanced at Kuroo and asked what he was doing here with Nekoma’s captain. 

Kuroo’s scowl deepened and he wrapped his free arm around Daichi’s waist. “We’re on a date, so it would be great if you could leave us alone.” He glared and dragged Daichi, who was furiously apologising to Tanaka away. 

“What the hell was that?” He asked when they were a certain distance away from Tanaka. Kuroo just pinned him against the wall and stared down at the ex captain of Karasuno. “I don’t want you going on any other dates, do you understand?” He asked. “I want you to be mine…to wake up with me next to you for a change and for me to take you to class and hold your hand when we go to the cafe to study.” He whispered, leaning his forehead against Daichi’s. 

Daichi’s stood on his toes and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting less because of some stuff and I'll also start being selective about what requests I take, but here's some Kurodai to brighten your day hopefully.


	16. Kageyama x Tsukishima

Tsukishima x Kageyama

“We should be move in together.” 

Kei said it so casually, laying in Kageyama’s bed while he was reading, he wasn’t even looking in Kageyama’s direction when he said it. He said it as if it didn’t make Kageyama’s heart beat out of his chest. A part of him was happy that his boyfriend wasn’t looking at him, if he was he’d be sure to make fun of his red cheeks. 

Kageyama pushed his laptop of his lap and took a deep breath. “Y-yeah…yeah that would be cool.” He mumbled, but Kei heard and he hummed in response, flipping a page on his textbook. 

Later that night, when Kageyama went to the convenience store to buy some dinner for both of them since Kei had a test tomorrow. He thought about how he’d had to move out of the college dormitories to live in Kei’s apartment. Or how they might have fights in the future. He wondered if their relationship would get boring after a while of living together. Would Kei wait for him at home if he had late night volleyball practices? Would one of them have to sleep on the couch after a huge fight?

He came back to the dorm with pork buns and convenience store cake, just like Kei asked for. The person in mind was asleep on his bed, hunched over an open textbook about forensic science. He frowned and put the bags of food down, nudging his arm. 

“Tsukki.” He groaned. “Wake up…dinner.” 

Kei made a face and spat his hand away. 

Kageyama tried again. “Oi, wake up Kei. I got you cake.” 

That got to him, he rolled over and rubbed his eyes, making his glasses tilt on his nose. He sat up and stretched, his sweatshirt riding up a bit so that he could see his pale stomach. He didn’t know why but he felt the immediate need to curl up into his warmth. 

So that’s exactly what he did. 

Although he seemed cold and a little annoyed, Kei wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and rubbed his back. “Hey….” He whispered. “I know your’e scared king.” He said, using the term he once hated as one of endearment. “It’ll work out.” 

Kageyama nodded but didn’t make much of an effort to wriggle out of Kei’s grasp. Instead he took a deep breath, inhaling Kei’s warm vanilla scent and smiling into his hoodie. They stayed like that for a little while, with Kei holding Kageyama and the only sounds in the room being their slow breaths. 

After a few minutes, Kageyama looked up. “I’m hungry.” He mumbled and Kei nodded, pulling the bag of food towards them. Kageyama realised that he would like to live with Kei. He knew it would be challenging, but their whole relationship was challenging in a way. 

And he was always up for a challenge. 

———

Kageyama groaned, throwing away the last cardboard box and sighing. “I hate moving.” He groaned, laying down on the floor. He looked up to see his boyfriend’s disappointed face as he kicked his legs up. 

“At least we’re only moving your stuff.” Tsukishima chuckled and sat next to him, taking off his glasses and putting them on the table. Kageyama looked around the apartment, from the little dinosaur figurines above the study table, to the vintage records hung on the wall to the books strewn across the couch, this place screamed ‘Tsukishima.’ 

And that’s what he loved so much about it. 

It felt weird that now his volleyballs and magazines would be a part of this mix, but it felt comforting too. Now that they’d live together, they wouldn’t have to take the bus to visit each other, and he could just come back from practice and force Kei to give him a massage at all time. 

He rolled over and straddled Kei’s waist, making the taller man grunt softly under his waist. “We’re going to fight.” He deadpanned, making Kei raise an eyebrow. 

“Right now?” He asked. 

Kageyama shook his head. “No…I mean in the future. We always fight, and now that we’re living together we’ll just fight more.” 

Kei sighed and held his hand. “Remember what I said about us and tile paintings Kageyama?” 

He nodded. 

“Just remember that…and everything will turn out fine.”

———

They had their first big fight a month after that. Kageyama doesn’t remember what it’s about but that doesn’t matter right now, what matters is who is right. 

It’s like a battlefield, Kageyama thinks. They’re throwing words at each other like grenades and before any of them get enough time to patch their wounds up, another grenade is thrown. It’s a battle, Kageyama thinks - and one of them have to lose. 

He doesn’t know how, but the fight ends with Kageyama throwing one of Kei’s figurines at the wall and it falling to the floor. The room goes quiet and both of them stare at the smashed dinosaur. 

And that’s when Kageyama breaks. 

He slides down against the wall and let’s out a sob. Maybe it’s because he broke his boyfriends figurine, maybe it’s because he’s scared that they’ll break up, maybe it’s just because he really wants to be comforted right now. 

He doesn’t know why, but he cries. 

At first it’s just him and them he feels two larger hands on his knees, trying to pry them away from his face. He doesn’t try to fight it, instead he melts into Kei’s touch, clutching onto his shirt and crying harder when his boyfriend hugs him. 

They sit on the cold floor for maybe an hour until Kageyama is good enough to form actual sentences. He’s still hiccuping and crying but now Kei is hugging him and he isn’t mad at him anymore and that’s all that matters right now. 

“I’m sorry…” He chokes out. “About the dinosaur.” 

Kei mumbles an ‘It’s okay’ and pulls Kageyama onto his lap, wiping away his tears with the hem of his shirt. 

“Remember what I said about us?” Kei whispered and he nods. 

“We’re…we’re like a tiled painting.” Kageyama mumbled. “It doesn’t make sense when you look at us…but when you squint everything falls right into place.” 

Kei nodded and tightened his hold on Kageyama, kissing his forehead and rocking them back and forth. He could still hear the ringing of screams in his ears and he probably won’t forget the damage that they both made for a while, but that was okay. 

Because this stuff was bound to happen when they were living together. 

———-

It was Saturday morning, and Kageyama had a hard game yesterday, so when he came home, he jumped straight into bed. He could make out Kei coming in beside him some point at night and feeling his warm arms around him. 

He could also feel the light on his eyes when morning came. 

“Kageyama.” He heard Kei mumble, jabbing his side gently. He groaned and turned around, facing away from his boyfriend. 

He could tell Kei just rolled his eyes at him when he heard he heard the sound of feet hit the cold wooden floor. “I’m going to make breakfast, when I come back I’ll wake you up.” He said before going to the kitchen. 

Kageyama enjoyed his fifteen minutes of sleep before the smell of coffee and warm eggs filled their bedroom, why did Kei cook so fast? 

He felt Kei push at his side and say something, which made Kageyama scowl. 

There was another nudge. 

“Tobio, wake up.” 

And that was all he had to say. 

Kageyama’s eyes flew open in shock, he was staring right at his boyfriend, in his shirtless messy haired glory. 

He raised an eyebrow, since Kageyama suddenly seemed all energetic. 

“You…you said my name.” He whispered, looking at his wide eyed. That comment made Kei blush, he looked down at the bed. 

“Should I not?” He shot back, and kageyama frantically shook his head, holding Kei’s hand to his face. 

He could feel his cheeks reddening and he blinked. “Call me Tobio.” He mumbled, but he meant it. He always thought it was weird that Kei would still call him by his last name but he never brought it up.” 

Kei nodded slowly before his usual smirk took over his face. “Drink your coffee or it’ll get cold…Tobio.” 

Kageyama smiled and realised that if he knew that moving in with Key meant mornings like this, he would’ve moved in from day one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna change the request rules a bit...basically I'll only post if you guys give me requests because I'm busy but please feel free to comment and request.


	17. Tsukishima x Yamaguchi

Tsukishima x Yamaguchi 

Tsukishima was cold. 

He was cold and he was freezing and he hated the fact that he had to get to his classes even when it was snowing so hard. He’d never been a fan of the cold but this was getting ridiculous, even with so many layers on - and even a scarf, his nose as red and he felt the cold air hit him straight in his lungs. 

Tsukishima was out of his first lecture, but it was still frosty outside. Normally he’d sit out by the stairs and read a bit but it was too cold to do that, so he would have to spend his one and a half hour somewhere else where his nose wouldn’t fall off from the sheer temperature. 

He looked around for a bit, holding his books close to him, before he saw a small cafe. 

It wasn’t as big as the Starbucks on campus, which was a good thing because it was always way too crowded, but it wasn’t completely empty either. He could see that inside was warm since the people sitting all had their coats off - and in all honesty, that’s all that Tsukishima needed to know before he opened the door and stepped inside. 

The scent of cinnamon hit him like a brick. 

He couldn’t say he particularly liked the strong scent but mixed in with all the other various smells around the shop, it didn’t smell that bad. In fact, if he stayed here long enough…just maybe he could get used to it. 

He found an empty table and put his books down before plopping down on the seat, his body immediately felt less tense in the heat of the warm air heaters. 

When Tsukki opened his eyes, he could finally look around the coffee shop, glancing at the counter. The first person he saw was a man behind the counter, with silvery hair and a bright smile. He was in the middle of a money exchange. 

There was someone else, making cups of coffee, he looked a bit overwhelmed but was smiling at all the customers. The first thing Tsukki noticed was his freckles, they were cute and splattered all over his face. He had dark green hair that matched the colour of his apron, Tsukishima wondered if the barista had pretty eyes. 

He scanned the room for a few more seconds before standing up and walking towards the green haired boy who was taking orders. 

“I’ll have a black coffee and a strawberry pastry.” He said, the green haired barista was busy with someone else’s order but he looked up and nodded. He stared at Tsukishima for a few seconds, and the blond haired man picked up the ‘Yamaguchi Tadashi’ on his badge, mentally taking a note of that. 

He fetched an empty cup and scribbled a few words before looking back at Tsukishima expectantly. It took him a few seconds to realise that the barista wanted his name. 

“Tsukishima.” He mumbled before moving to the side and watching the barista work. 

He paid and a few seconds later, his coffee and pastry were in front of him on a little tray, Yamaguchi was grinning wide at him, Tsukki didn’t know why. He nodded a quick thanks before going back to his seat. 

Then he saw the name written on the little paper cup. 

‘Tsukki!’ It said, with a little moon drawn next to it. 

Tsukishima felt warm the rest of the day. 

———

The next time Tsukishima went to the cafe was almost a week later. It was Saturday night and he didn’t really feel like cooking himself anything for dinner. 

The cafe was mostly empty except for the workers and a table at the back, two people were chatting over mugs of hot chocolate. Tsukishima smiled just a bit when he saw the same green haired man behind the counter - Yamaguchi. 

“I’ll have a drink of Amazake and curry rice.” Tsukishima told him, this time he actually took a moment to look around the menu. Yamaguchi nodded and wrote his order down, Tsukishima was looking at his freckles, he wondered how they would look in the summers when the sun would really be shining down on them. 

“Uh…I said you could wait over there.” Yamaguchi said, apparently Tsukishima had been too lost in thought to notice that he was talking to him. He clumsily took the slip and went to the other side of the counter. 

When he got his food, he went to his seat and started eating, glancing around the empty cafe, until his eyes came to a stop at Yamaguchi. He was cleaning up a table in front of him, humming a song to himself. 

“Tsukki san?” He said when he saw him staring. “Can I call you that?” 

Tsukishima nodded, hoping the red on his face wasn’t too obvious. 

“Do you go to college nearby?” He asked, playing with the rag. 

Tsukishima nodded again. 

“That’s cool! So do I! But we probably don’t go to the same one…I would have seen you otherwise.” He sighed. 

Tsukishima nodded. 

Their conversation carried on like that for a while longer, Yamaguchi asking him questions and Tsukki giving flustered nods as a response to all of those questions. But then Tsukishima finished his meal, and he didn’t have much of an excuse to stay and listen to Yamaguchi talk for longer. 

————

“I like your piercing.” Tsukishima mumbled after giving his order. 

Yamaguchi looked up at him, mid name scribble. His face broke out into a large grin and he looked like he would hug Tsukki if there wasn’t a counter separating them. “Thanks.” He grinned. “One of my friends convinced me to get one…it’s still a bit new you know.” His fingers touched his ear, it was still a bit red, but the piercing definitely suited him. 

Tsukishima smiled politely, looking at his coffee being made by a much shorter man. He wanted to talk to Yamaguchi, he really did. But he couldn’t find the right words. So he just let the green haired boy hand him his order and send him to his seat, they both exchanged glances from across the cafe instead of talking to each other. Today was a busy day and Tsukishima didn’t want to distract Yamaguchi. 

———

They kept at it for a few more months at least. 

Tsukki would go to the cafe at least once a week, even when he didn’t feel like going out of the comfort of his own apartment, he’d go to the cafe and sit there. He told himself that the only reason he’d go was because the cafe was warm, but even he knew that the actual reason was his two minute conversation with the barista. 

This time, he wanted to ask Yamaguchi out. He wanted to ask him out on a date. 

So he forced his roommate Hinata to find him something that didn’t look too fancy but didn’t look like he rolled out of bed and went straight to the cafe, which he did too many times than he’d like to admit. 

He made his hair and made sure that he didn’t smell too much like ‘broke college student who’d been living off homemade ramen for an entire week’. And with that, he was off the cafe to see Yamaguchi once again. 

This time he decided to order some earl tea and a sandwich, he stared at Yamaguchi as he messily wrote down ‘tsukki’ on his paper cup, the same happy glint in his eyes. 

“Hey…” Tsukki coughed, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Yamaguchi looked up. “Yeah Tsukki?” 

“I uh…” Tsukki looked at the ground, kicking the dust a little before looking back at Yamaguchi. “I uh…I was wondering if you wanted to out with me.” he finally blurted out. “Like, on a date.” 

Yamaguchi dropped the paper cup he was holding. Tsukki was glad that there was nothing inside of it. 

“You like me?” The barista asked, sounding shocked and confused. Tsukishima would be lying if he said that he was just a little hurt at the way he phrased his sentence. Was he being that cold towards Yamaguchi?

“Of course I do!” Tsukki was starting to get defensive. “I mean, I’ve been flirting with you for the past few months.” 

Yamaguchi tried his best to hold back a smile. But he failed. “That’s flirting?” he teased. 

Tsukki felt himself turning an uncomfortable shade of red as Yamaguchi giggled, leaning against the counter. He was about to say something else when Yamaguchi spoke up once again. 

“Don’t worry.” He said. “I can teach you all about flirting at our date.”


	18. Tsukishima x Yamaguchi

Tsukishima draped the damp towel on the back of his chair, sighing as he fell back on his bed, ignoring the slight creak of the frame. 

02:34 

It would be three am soon enough, but Tsukishima couldn’t find it in him to care enough. Tomorrow was a Sunday anyways, so he didn’t need to go to bed early. Even if he had to wake up early the next day, Tsukishima doubted that he could go to sleep with so much going on in his mind. 

He reached for his glasses and his hand-me-down laptop from the bedside table, flinching when he almost pushed his glasses off the side. But soon enough, he was leaning against the wall, blanket around him as he began typing the words in the search bar, taking a few seconds to look at it before he actually entered the search button. 

‘Am I Gay Quiz’ 

His eyes skimmed all the links on the first page, and he decided on the second on - it seemed like it was from a legit site. 

Tsukishima could already feel his palms sweating. Up until his second year in high school, he had always just assumed that he was straight. He always liked girls and thought that they were attractive, and he even had a girlfriend for a short while in middle school. Tsukishima didn’t remember her name but he remembered her long dark hair and freckles. 

He wondered how she was doing right now. 

Shaking his head, he pressed ‘take quiz’ before he could think about it too much. 

The first question popped up on the screen. 

‘Right now, what do you consider yourself?’ 

Quickly skimming through the options, Tsukishima pressed on ‘straight’. 

Sure, sometimes he wondered what it would be like dating someone from their team - specifically Yamaguchi since he couldn’t stand anyone else, but that was just pure curiosity. He obviously had a things for girls. 

‘Have you ever peeked at a guy in the locker rooms?’ 

He thought for a bit at that one. Of course, Karasuno locker rooms were open and with Tanaka and Nishinoya on the team, being shy wasn’t an option. He remembers finding himself looking at Kageyama once, but that was only because he was a volleyball shaped bruise on his midriff. Then his mind drifted to Yamaguchi. 

Even outside the locker rooms, he had seen Yamaguchi shirtless on multiple occasions, that’s how the smaller boy preferred to go to bed anyways. He definitely didn’t have the most muscles on the team, but Tsukishima loved looking at him. There was just something about the light spray of freckles on his back, or the soft pudge of his stomach that made him so pleasing to look at. He looked so soft an innocent, it made Tsukishima wanted to protect him forever. 

Groaning, Tsukishima clicked ‘yes, I was curious as his best answer.’ 

The screen changed to show the next question. 

‘You are currently in a relationship with a girl, and you discover that there is a guy that has strong feelings for you, what do you do?’ 

The answer for this one was fairly simple. Of course, he’d stay with his current girlfriend and let down the guy as gently as he possibly could - he had to admit, it probably wasn’t going to be gentle since Tsukishima wasn’t the best at confrontation. Even if he did like guys, that wasn’t a valid excuse for him to cheat on whoever he would be with at that moment. 

He moved onto the next question, folding his legs to get into a more comfortable position. 

‘Would you ever cheat on a girl with a..’ 

Tsukshima rolled his eyes and pressed the ‘no’ button. He wouldn’t cheat on anyone. As much of a cold exterior he put out, Tsukishima had basic decency and was capable of treating those he cared about with respect. Yamaguchi knew that best, no matter who he was seeing - or whether he was in a bad mood, his best friend always came first. 

That wouldn’t count as cheating, no. It was just human nature to have more fun with your best friend than a date. He had read about it in a western books, something along the lines of ‘bros before hoes.’ Although he still wasn’t sure what that meant, or what Bokuto meant when he said ‘bro code’ Tsukishima was smart enough to realise that his and Yamaguchi’s relationship fell into that category. 

Right? 

‘Why are you taking this test?’ 

Tsukishima thought about why, there were many reasons. Kuroo had convinced him that everyone his age took this quiz just for the sake of it. Or was it because he had in fact, been doubting his sexuality for a while. Maybe it was because being around Yamaguchi made his heart race these past few weeks. 

He pressed ‘I don’t know.’ 

‘How do you feel about sex?’ 

Tsukishima frowned. 

Sex. 

He knew kids his age were supposed to be sexually frustrated, and there were multiple instances where he heard one too many moans from the stairwell on the second floor but he himself didn’t think about it too much. 

It’s not like the idea repulsed him in any way, and he had grown accustomed to the fact that he’d eventually have sex too, but it didn’t excite him the same way that it had an effect on some of the boys he knew. 

He was indifferent about it, and now that he thought about it, he would be better off cuddling and watching movies with someone he loved as opposed to having sex with them. If it wasn’t so late, and if he wasn’t so tired, Tsukishima would’ve realised that Yamaguchi was the first person who came into mind when he thought of cuddles. 

He clicked ‘indifferent.’ 

‘Do you have a crush on someone?’

He paused at this question, his mind immediately travelling to his best friend. 

He would be stupid if he were denying having any feelings for Yamaguchi now, but he still wasn’t sure if those feelings were real or if was just because the two of them were friends for so long. Tsukki had read about people not being able to distinguish between platonic and romantic feelings but he never assumed he’d be put in such a situation. 

Tsukishima thought about kissing him, it didn’t make him feel particularly disgusted. On the contrary, he wondered how soft his lips were, or if they would taste like that strawberry chapstick he carried around wherever he went. 

He clicked on ‘yes, from the same gender.’ 

‘Do you plan to get married someday?’ 

He always assumed he would get married, although he didn’t think about this too much. Marriage was going to happen after he got a stable job and began to get a steady income, but it was bound to happen. 

He clicked yes. 

Before he could click the next questions, Tsukishima frowned and shut his laptop. Suddenly whether he was gay or not didn’t matter. 

He had a more important problem on his hands right now. 

He slid out of bed and wore his slippers, making his way across the hallway to his older brother’s room. He needed to tell someone and even though he wasn’t the closest to him, Akiteru was the only option he had right now. 

He knocked on his door, pushing the door open and walking inside. Akiteru was asleep on his bed, of course he was - it was almost 4 in the morning. But Tsukishima couldn’t wait, he needed to tell someone. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he started to shake his older brother, earning a groan from him. Akiteru woke up in a few more shakes and sat up, surprised. 

“Kei?” He asked. 

Suddenly Tsukishima felt like he was 5 years old again, climbing up to his older brother’s bed just to tell him a silly secret. 

Maybe this is what people mean when they say some things don’t change. 

“Akiteru?” He whispered. 

Akiteru nodded. 

“I think I’m in love with Yamaguchi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I'm back with a new chapter! I saw this prompt on twitter and the first ship that came into mind was Tsukki and Yamaguchi and I couldn't help but write ti

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you likes this one! ;)


End file.
